I love you, BABY
by Maguee
Summary: Une fille en couple... dans une fête... recontre un type qui changera sa vie... maintenant sa tragédie commence....COMPLETE.et petit scoop: Peutêtre une suite!
1. Chapitre 1: Fraise? stawberry? Ichigo?

-Tu es très belle, Sakura!

Je descendis les dernières marches de l'escalier pour aller le rejoindre et j'ai déposé, un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le remercie. C'est mon petit ami, il se nomme Anthony, j'ai craqué pour c'est beaux yeux il y en déjà deux ans.

-Bon, allons faire la fête!

Je suis tellement heureuse de sortir avec lui ce soir, que je ne tiens plus debout. Dehors, le vent froid vint flatter mes cuisses, dans ma petite robe noire je grelottais un tantinet même si j'étais dans les bras de mon amoureux. Nous avons marché quelque temps avant d'entendre la musique bruyante, la fête était bien commencée.

La maison de style victorien était sous le papier hygiénique et entouré de bouteilles d'alcools vides. Les gens dans la cour étaient rassemblés et nous regardaient d'un mauvais œil, des couples s'embrassaient et d'autre était déjà en pleine action de reproduction, une chance qu'il s'était cachée dans les buissons. À l'intérieur, la musique faisait trembler, les murs peignent, tous de blanc. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude des endroits comme celui-ci, mais je me suis vite adaptée. Moi et Anthony dansions, un verre à la main sur la musique d'An cafe (Maple Gunman) au plus fort. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il y avait dans mon verre, car c'est Anthony qui l'avait choisi, mais je ne m'en faisais pas trop il est assez protecteur, comme mon frère. Maintenant, c'était du Ayumi qui jouait (Step you), plusieurs filles ont commencé à dansé sur les tables, sans gilet, en s'improvisait styptique pour le bonheur de plusieurs garçons qui aimaient le spectacle. Moi, je restais bien collé sur Anthony, nous dansions assez sensuellement, comme nous ne l'avions jamais fait. Soudain son téléphone sonna et il s'enfuit dans un couloir. Quand enfin il revient il m'annonça :

-Il faut que j'i aille, ma petite sœur est tombée malade, je te raccompagne?

-Mais non! Je vais rester ici.

-Quoi? Mais Sakura…

-Voyons ne t'en fait pas, je vais pouvoir rentrer toute seule. Allez vas-y!

-D'accord, je t'appelle!

Je lui fis un grand sourire et il disparut dans la foule. Je me retrouvais seule, je connaissais des gens, dans ma classe, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment mes amis. Bon, je suis venu pour m'amuser alors je ne me plains pas et voilà mon verre est vide, je vais aller au petit bar. Le gars derrière le comptoir me fit un sourire.

-Un seven-up, s'il te plaint!

-Non!

Je le regardais amusé, cela fait longtemps que je ne me pas senti dragué comme cela.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'es plus une petite fille.

-Alors, que vas-tu me donner?

-Tien goûte moi cela!

-C'est de l'alcool?

-Oui.

-Il n'est pas trop fort?

-Mais non!

Je enfin pris une gorgée de cette boisson, c'était bon, mais son arrière-goût me levait le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas refuser le verre alors je lui fis un sourire et je suis reparti sur la piste de danse.

Je me sentais bien finalement, c'était détendant et l'alcool n'était pas si mal. J'ai soudain reculé sur quelqu'un, je me suis retourné pour m'excuser. Je suis tombée sur un homme très séduisant, ses yeux noisette, son corps musclé, ses lèvres…


	2. Chapitre 2: Évenement déclencheur

J'ai mal à la tête! Mes pieds sont froids, mes je ne suis pas seul dans ce lit, je suis couchée sur Anthony. Il va avoir une surprise, il faut que je trouve son visage pour déposer un doux baiser.

-Flash back-

…ses lèvres irrésistibles.

Sakura s'avance et embrasse le jeune homme, qu'elle avait bousculé, celui-ci avait l'air assez surpris, mais…

-fin du flash-

Sakura-Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!

C'est quoi se songe, attend, mais ce n'ai pas Anthony!

-Bon matin, beauté!

C'est lui dans le songe. Je le regarde très énervé, j'étais sur ce gars et dans une chambre, qui devait être à lui. Mais comment…

-Ta passer une bonne nuit, dit t'il en s'étirant les bras.

Pourquoi il disait cela? Mais qu'est-ce que cette merde, je suis nu, comme ce mec. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Tout va bien, ma belle?

-Est-ce que, on a couché ensemble?

-Je crois bien que, oui!

Il commença à me flatter le haut de fesse. J'étais affolé…

-Comment? Non…

-Calme-toi!

Mon Dieu! Anthony, comment j'ai pu faire cela?

-T'n'en fais pas si tu ne te souviens de rien, t'étais saoule.

J'étais saoule, mais comment… le barman, m'avais dit… il m'a menti, mais…

-cesse de réagir comme cela, ce n'est pas comme si s'était la première fois…

Mais oui, c'est la première fois! Je ne veux même pas le regarder, pourquoi en était-il venu à cette conclusion si tôt?

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire!

-Quoi?

-Un gars aime savoir ses trucs.

Il me regardait avec un air satisfait, que je déteste ce sourire, avant d'effleurer ma joue avec ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se leva et s'habilla devant mes yeux qui cherchaient refuge dans un coin de la pièce qui serait inoccupé. Finalement, il s'approcha soudainement vers moi, je regrettais maintenant d'être la seule à devoir cacher sa nudité. Je me suis couverte du mieux que j'ai pu avant de faire un mouvement de recul avant qu'il ait l'idée de recommencer notre petite expérience. J'ai enfin dit :

-euh… il faut que je rentre,

amusé, il quitta la chambre, en refermait soigneusement la porte. Je me suis rhabillée et me suis enfouie, comme une voleuse, par la porte d'entrée, je n'avais pas envie de le revoir, je me sentais déjà assez mal comme cela. Dans la rue, je me sentais un peu idiote, une chance que personne ne regardait comment j'étais. J'ai ensuite regardé si j'avais toutes mes choses et j'ai pris mon téléphone portable, celui-ci affichait 23 messages venant d'Anthony. Pauvre lui, il m'a appelé toute la nuit, s'il savait!

J'entre dans ma maison, enlève mes chaussures…

-Alors le monstre, tu es sorti de sa grotte!

Thomas, je n'ai pas envie de parler! Je monte l'escalier et me cacher dans ma chambre. Enfin mon lit! Je m'écrase…

-flash back-

Sakura s'écrase sur un lit, sur elle un garçon à la chemise déboutonnée l'embrasse passionnément.

-flash back-

Ce garçon…

-Saki?

-Thomas, que veux-tu?

-Où étais-tu?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, laisse-moi!


	3. Chapitre 3: Nanni? Quoi? What?

-Bip… bip… bip

Déjà, mais j'ai pas envie de me lever! 7 H 36, je vais encore être en retard, pourquoi l'école est si tôt? Bon, il faut que je me lève d'un coup. Maintenant, pas de temps à perdre, je m'habille avec l'uniforme avec ma petite jupe et le chandail à emblème. Dans la cuisine où Thomas fait mon petit déjeune, j'arrive sûrement avec une tête affreuse. J'embrasse la photo de ma mère, elle est morte depuis mes 3 ans, je m'ennuie beaucoup d'elle. Thomas me parle souvent d'elle et Papa lui est souvent parti, mais je le comprends, il doit faire vivre sa famille.

-Et le petit monstre, ta ronfle comme un ogre.

-Thomas, cesse de me parler comme une enfant.

-D'accord, tu vas me dire ce que tu avais hier!

-Non, je suis trop pressé!

-Mais, c'est vrai, tu es encore en retard!

-Très drôle, bon j'i vais à se soir le frère poule.

Sur mes patins, je dévale les rues, le temps tourne trop rapidement, je dois arrivé attend. Il fait tellement beau dehors, les fleurs de cerisiers couvrent les arbres, le soleil brillant, la journée s'annonce bien. Anthony! Oh non! J'ai complètement oublié, je ne l'ai même pas rappelé, il va m'en vouloir!

J'entre dans l'école le plus rapidement possible, je change de chaussure et court vers la classe. Je fais coulisser la porte et toute la classe m'applaudit, tout le monde connaît mes mauvaises habitudes. Anthony, s'avance vers moi, il semble calme.

-Excuse-moi Anthony, je ne t'ai pas rappelé, j'avais fermé mon téléphone et…

Je fus interrompu par son baiser, merci, tout allait bien se passer et je n'aurais pas de problèmes.

-Sakura, je te fais confiance, tu n'a pas à m'expliquer.

Anthony est vraiment le petit copain idéal, si vous s'aviez tout se qu'il a fait pour moi. La cloche sonna enfin, je suis allé à ma place, sur le côté de la fenêtre avant dernier siège, juste en diagonale de mon Anthony. Le professeur arrive dans la classe.

-Bonjour, commençons rapidement…

J'ai se professeur depuis plusieurs années, c'est bizarre, mais nous sommes content, il est gentil, Mr, Terada.

-Nous accueillons un nouvel élève, entre…

La porte ouvrit et il en sorti, lui, le garçon avec qui j'ai… voua savez. Il s'avança devant la classe pour se présenter.

-Bonjour, je me Shaolan Lee…

-Bien, Shaolan, tu peux t'asseoir… il y a une place libre derrière Sakura.

Quoi? Derrière moi, mais non. Comment cela se peut? Et je viens juste de me rendre compte que je coucher avec lui sans savoir son nom. Je suis une vraie garce! Maintenant, Shaolan est dans ma classe et si Anthony apprend se qui c'est passé… Oh non! Il me regarde, non, va à ta place, ne me regarde pas, il sourit, bien sûr, lui il est content. Est-ce que Anthony, la vue, je ne crois pas!

Après une cour bien chargée, ce fut la récréation, je suis sorti de la classe assez rapidement pour aller dans le fond de la cour. Je ne veux pas que Shaolan me retrouve, je veux qu'il s'en aille.

-C'est une belle coïncidence!

Shaolan! Mais comment m'a'-il retrouvé? Il se colle, non!

-Shaolan, ne fait pas ça!

Zut, le mûr, je suis prise et il rapproche ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai un petit ami.

Il eut un petit rire, mais il n'arrêtait pas sa progression.

-Il ne prend pas bien soin de toi!

Je ne supportais pas qu'il parle de Anthony comme cela. J'ai commencé à me débattre, mais…

-flash back-

Dans la maison, où la fête était devenue un champ sexuel, Sakura embrassait l'inconnu, s'était si fougueusement qu'ils se frappèrent sur les murs violemment.

-fin du flash-

-lâche-moi!


	4. Chapitre 4:Why? Nanday? Pourquoi?

C'est quoi son problème à se Shaolan Lee, il vient d'arriver et il se prend pour le roi de monde. Je lui ai dit que j'avais un petit ami…

-flash back-

…

-Parce que j'ai un petit ami.

Il eut un petit rire, mais il n'arrêtait pas sa progression.

-Il ne prend pas bien soin de toi!

Je ne supportais pas qu'il parle de Anthony comme cela. J'ai commencé à me débattre…

-Lâche-moi!

Il s'arrêta et recula d'un pas, puis il se mit à fouiller dans son sac.

-Pendant que j'i pense, voilà, je crois que ça t'appartient…

Il sortit une petite culotte de son sac, elle était noire avec des pois jaunes et rouges. C'était celle que je portais il y a deux jours, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte que je l'avais oublié chez lui. Shaolan faisait son sourire supérieur et il tenait le sous-vêtement bien haut, comme s'il voulait que toute l'école la voie.

-Rends-moi ça, tout de suite!

-Elle est mignonne tu ne trouves pas, mais je préfère celle d'aujourd'hui.

Vicieux! Ce n'ai pas parce qu'il est dernière moi en classe qu'il peut se rincé l'œil. Il a sculpté l'objet des yeux avant de me le jeter. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin? Qu'il est embêté quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, il me tourna le dos et s'enfuit lentement vers la porte principale. J'ai mis ma culotte dans ma poche et je voulus aller voir mon Anthony mais la cloche retentit…

-fin du flash back-

C'est un obsédé!

-Tout va bien Sakura!

Une chance que ce soir, je suis en sécurité dans les bras d'Anthony. Mes amis et moi avons loué Kamikaze Girl, ça fait 3 fois que je le visionne. Nous sommes épaillé sur trois sofa, Sandrine avec son amoureux Yvan, moi et vous savons qui, et finalement les trois filles, Nadine, Sonia et Tiffany. Avant, c'était plutôt moi et mon amie Tiffany, car elle est ma meilleure amie, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Anthony…

-Flash back-

-voici un nouvel élève, il se nomme Anthony et il vient d'Angleterre…

… le jeune garçon me regardait intensément, ce qui me fit peur, mais il est était tellement beau. Anthony s'avança dans la rangée de Sakura et s'arrête juste devant elle.

-Bonjour…

Je me suis senti rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, Tiffany, à côté de moi, s'amusait du spectacle…

-Fin de flash-

Je ne vous dis même pas à la récréation, lorsqu'il m'a baisé la main. Je fondais! J'avais déjà rencontré plusieurs garçons qui s'intéressaient à moi, mais aucun n'avait osé faire cela. Lui disait que c'était dans ces traditions familiales de faire cela, il est tellement parfait, vous ne trouvez pas?

Attendez, voilà le moment du film, qui me fait toujours rire…

Le lendemain, encore une autre journée d'école. L'école c'est long et pas amusant, mais là c'était pire, je devais revoir ce gars et cela devenant lourds. Je ne voulais pas le voir, plus jamais, pour me protéger j'ai décidé de toujours rester avec mes amies et surtout Anthony…

-Sakura, tout va bien avec Anthony?

Tiffany, mais pourquoi elle me pose cette question…

-Bien sûr, pourquoi?

-Hier, tu avais l'air ailleurs enfin je voulais juste savoir…

-Tiffany…

-Aie, regarde c'est le nouveau, tu ne le trouves pas mignon?

-Quoi?

-Nous pourrions l'invité à notre table se midi, ce serai gentil!

-Je ne pense pas, non!

-Sakura, toi, tu as un petit ami, alors les autres en trouver un, lui, il est super beau et il a l'air gentil, tu ne trouves pas?

-Non, pas du tout il a l'air, pas commode!

-Sakura, tu ne connais même pas laisse lui une chance.

J'aimerais t'en, ne pas le connaître, mais j'ai fait plus que lui donner une chance…


	5. Chapitre 5:Good? Bien? Sa?

-C'est comment, la Chine?

Je passe le pire midi de ma vie, tout le monde l'aime tellement, moi, je le déteste. J'ai envie de leur dire que c'est un salop, mais je n'ose pas. Je reste à côté d'Anthony, silencieuse, pour enlève toute ma frustration, je couche ma tête sur son épaule, pendant qu'il me dit des mots doux. Anthony est vraiment mon ange gardien, chaque fois il est là pour moi et me rassure, je crois même que Tiffany commence à être jalouse. Mais, elle n'arrête pas de papoter avec Shaolan, je veux qu'il s'en aille de ma table, je ne veux pas qu'il touche à mes amies et je ne veux plus qu'il existe! Le dîner fut très long, car je ne parlais à personne, elles étaient trop passionnées par le nouveau, avec toutes ses histoires. J'avais hâte au cours de l'après-midi, car j'avais de l'éducation physique. Le sport, c'est ma passion, je suis capitaine des meneuses de claques, je cours super vite et je suis flexible. Anthony aussi est très bon en sport, je crois que nous sommes les meilleurs de l'école, sans me vanter! Nadine, elle n'est pas vraiment sportive, elle a un peu de misère, elle est souvent dernière.

Aujourd'hui, nous fessons du basket-ball intérieur, il fait un peu froid dehors. Pour se pratiquer, le professeur a décidé de faire des parties un contre un (bien sûr, gars contre gars et fille contre fille). Enfin, ce fut mon tour…

-Sakura… contre… Tiffany!

Tiffany! Je suis contente que ce soit elle, mais je n'aime pas que l'on soit contre elle.

-Bonne chance, ma petite Tiffa…

-Toi aussi Saki…

Le coup de sifflet fût donné, c'était commencé! C'est elle, qui commence avec le ballon, elle drible maladroitement, pendant que je m'efforce lui cacher le panier. Soudain, elle passe à gauche, j'ai le temps de me retourner et elle lança le ballon. Celui-ci atterrit sur le panneau et rebondi dans le terrain, voilà ma chance. J'attrape la balle d'une main et cour au panier. Je saute en même temps de lancer le ballon, qui passe facilement dans les coudes du panier qui ne bougeait presque pas. J'atterris sous les applaudissements de mes camarades de classe impressionnés. Je me suis retourné vers Tiffany, qui n'avait même pas essayer de m'empêché de faire mon point, elle n'avais pas bougé d'un poil et me souriant, pour me féliciter. Derrière elle se tenant Shaolan, qui souriant malicieusement, pourquoi il fessait cela? Il me fait peur, j'ai juste envie de me cacher, pourquoi il fallait que je me fasse remarquer? Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, le plus vite possible je vais me protéger dans les bras d'Anthony, toujours ouvert pour me faire un câlin.

-Maintenant, Anthony… contre le nouveau, nous allons voir ce que tu vaux.

Shaolan contre Anthony! Je ne m'en fais trop, car personne ne peut battre mon Anthony, pas même les gros vicieux. Les deux garçons s'avancent au milieu du gymnase, ils ont l'air confiant, ils ne se lâchent pas du regard. Le ballon est à Anthony…

-Allez-y!

Rapidement Anthony s'avança vers son adversaire et le contourna, mais Shaolan lui subtilisa le ballon. Anthony courut devant lui et rattrapa le ballon avant qu'il soit trop tard. Tout allait tellement et le ballon s'échangeait longtemps, tellement que j'ai eu peur qui Anthony ne gagne pas. Mais, soudain le ballon tomba par terre et mon amour la attrapé et la fait voler jusqu'au panier où il prit un temps avant de retombé. J'étais tellement contente que j'ai sautée au cou d'Anthony, lui regardait son adversaire avec un sourire, pas fier, ni méchant, il n'était juste content de rencontrer quelqu'un aussi bon que lui. La cloche de la fin des cours retentit. Anthony, se détacha de moi et s'approcha de Shaolan et il tendit la main.

-Tu es fort, tu es un bon joueur, j'ai hâte de rejouer contre toi.

Celui-ci fit un sourire et serra la main avec joie.

-Toi aussi!

Et je suis resté là à voir mon amoureux et le gars avec qui j'ai une soirée, compatissez, cela me rendait malade. Je me sentais dégoûté, pas par leur nouvelle amitié, mais par moi, je n'arrivais pas à être heureuse pour Anthony.


	6. Chapitre 6: Kokoro? coeur? heart?

C'est la fin des cours, je vais chercher mon sac, je suis un peu triste, car mon Anthony est déjà parti. Il était pressé, sa sœur ne s'est toujours pas remis de sa maladie et il s'occupe d'elle. Anthony, prend toujours soin de ceux qu'il aime, surtout de sa sœur, que ferait'-elle sans lui, il lui apprend tout avec un calme et une philosophie hors du commun. Anthony est sera un père formidable, il doit être tanné que je lui dise, mais c'est vrai.

Je vais aux casiers, je suis toute seule, j'ai dû prendre beaucoup de temps. Je pourrais attendre Tiffany, elle est à son cours de chant, j'aime tellement l'entendre chanter, c'est vraiment la meilleure. Je referme la porte de petit casier, puis me retourne. Mais que fait t'il là lui? Encore ce gars! Il accoste son bras derrière moi.

-Shaolan! Mais…

-alors ton petit ami ta laissée : toute seule.

-Laisse-moi tranquille!

Je voulus m'enfuir, mais évidemment Shaolan ne me laisse pas partir.

-Arrête, tu ne vois pas que c'est mal ce que tu fais?

-Pas vraiment!

Il se rapproche, avec sa main droite il commence à toucher mes côtes. Je suis resté le plus froid possible.

-Tu es dans une école!

-Ah oui!

Je suis tombé dans ses grands yeux marron, sa main descendait malicieusement vers ma cuisse, qui ensuite entra dans ma jupe. Sa main gauche prit ma tête et me força à embrassade. Mon sac me glissa des doigts, mes moyens me manquèrent, que je me suis laissé entraîner.

Il faut dire que Anthony ne fait jamais cela avec moi, on dirait qu'il est gêné. J'aimerais qu'il me prenne comme cela, m'embrasse comme cela, m'aime comme cela…

-flash back-

Sakura entoure ses jambes autour de ce garçon, les deux restent la bouche soudée. Soudain, dans le sac de Sakura, qu'elle tenait moindrement, le téléphone portable sonna, mais personne ne l'entendit. Il tomba par la suite sur le répondeur :

-Sakura? C'est Anthony, ma sœur ne va pas très bien, mais maintenant elle dort, alors j'ai un moment de repos… Sakura répond moi!... Tu es rentrée?... Rappelle-moi vite… Je t'aime Sakura!

-fin du flash-

-Mademoiselle Sakura?

Shaolan se détache rapidement. C'était le directeur! Mais que pouvait-il bien penser…

-Vous deux, suivez-moi!

Il nous amena dans son bureau et sorti par la suite chercher je ne sais quoi. J'étais tellement stressé, j'avais les mains moites, je n'arrêtais pas des tripotés. Shaolan, lui s'amusait bien, il s'assit sur la chaise du directeur et tournoyait sur lui-même.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, dans l'école.

-Je n'ai pas cessé de te le dire!

-Mais pourquoi toi pis Anthony, vous le faites en sport?

-C'est le seul prof, qui sans fou.

Shaolan vient se placer près de moi, juste avant que le directeur ouvre la porte. Celui-ci joua avec sa cravate avant de s'assoir à son bureau.

-Bon, jeune homme quel est t'ont nom?

-Shaolan Lee, je suis nouveau.

-Bon d'accord, vous ne deviez pas savoir, mais quelques démonstrations d'affection dans mon école, seront punies.

-Bien, je crois que j'ai compris!

-Puisque c'est votre première offense et que vous ne saviez pas, je n'avertirais pas vos parents. Maintenant, laissez-nous!

Il sortit sereinement de la pièce avec un grand sourire. Puis le directeur se tourna vers moi.

-Mademoiselle Sakura! Vous savez que je connais bien votre père, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'appeler, mais je veux seulement que tu me dises pourquoi tu as fait cela? Tu ne sortais pas avec Anthony?

Mon père est un enseigne à l'université, voilà pourquoi ils se connaissent, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de me poser se genre de question. Il n'est pas mon père! Mais pour l'instant c'est moi qui suis dans l'erreur. Est-ce que je trompe Anthony? Je dois lui répondre.

-Oui, je sors toujours avec lui.

-Alors pourquoi… avec l'autre?

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, je me laisse faire par lui, mais je ne l'aime pas!

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors de la pièce et vis Shaolan assis sur une chaise qui m'attendait. À cause de lui j'aurai pu être puni, toute l'école aurait fait des rumeurs et Anthony me détesterait. S'il pense que je vais rentrer avec lui.


	7. Chapitre 7:Péripéties

Mais pourquoi moi? Dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, j'ai toujours travaillé fort, je me suis débrouillée toute seule, je n'ai jamais rien demandé! Mais lui, il me pourrit la vie, personne ne le remarque, il attend que je sois seul et là il vient. Je ne sais pas exactement se qu'il fait, mais ça marche royalement, ça fait environ un mois que cela dure et je n'en peux plus. Je ne souhaite que son départ. J'aimerais, me protéger contre lui… me protéger contre lui… j'ai besoin de me protéger? Je ne comprends pas trop se qu'il fait, il essayait de me séduire, peut-être qu'il veut me gâcher la vie… Oui, il arrive dans les villes, ensuite il couche avec une fille et lui pourrit la vie. Bien sûr, il se fout de son petit copain et de ses amis. Shaolan a un sérieux problème, c'est un maniaque, un vicieux… Vicieux… et s'il n'était pas saoul à la fête, peut-être qu'il m'a regardé toute la soirée et… il c'est arrangé avec le barman pour me mettre saoule… et là il m'a violé. Oui! C'est un viole. Je devrais le traîner en cours, il va aller en prison… mais, mon frère… il est tellement protecteur. Thomas va le tuer… mais si c'était nous n'étions pas contient de ce que nous fessions et que la justice le met innocent tout va savoir que j'ai fait l'amour. Anthony, il ne va peut-être plus m'aimer, il va être déçu, il va me détester. Tout le monde va me regarder croche, je vais être la fille qui a fait l'amour par accident, qui c'est fait dévirginer par un autre que son amoureux. Je ne peux rien dire! De toute manière, personne ne le sera, ce sera un secret et je suis sûr que Shaolan ne le répètera pas. Ou peut-être, qu'il va me faire des menaces, peut-être qu'il va vouloir recoucher avec moi. Et le directeur, s'il nous revoit ensemble, il va le dire à mon père… Je crois même que mon père ne sait pas que j'ai un petit ami… Mais, Shaolan est prêt à tout pour que son plan fonctionne, il vient vois à touts mes entraînements de meneuses de claques : il accoste son dos sur la clôture, les bras croisés, un sourire un coin, ses yeux cachés dans l'ombre. Je me sens observé, je me sens comme s'il me voyait toute nue, je cela me déconcentre. J'échappe tellement souvent mon bâton sur ma tête qu'elle me fait mal en permanence. Les nuits son regard me hante, on dirait que chaque il me transperce le corps et l'âme… on dirait qu'il voit tout de moi… on dirait qu'il me possède. Je sais, je trouve cela dégoûtant aussi, juste que cette idée me pénètre, tous mes poils se lever, ma poitrine se contracte et mes orteils se recoquille. Shaolan, se croit vraiment tout permis, j'aimerais qu'un jour quelqu'un lui fasse payer, mais on dirait que je suis la seule à voir son mauvais côté.

Je viens de rentrer chez moi, je suis monté directement dans ma chambre pour m'écraser dans mon lit. Thomas n'était pas encore revenu. Encore aujourd'hui, je eus affaire à Shaolan, mais pas très longtemps, j'avais tellement mal au ventre, je dois bientôt avoir mes règles, enfin je n'ai pas voulu m'éterniser.

-Saki?... Saki?

-Quoi Thomas?

Il est enfin rentré. Je me lève avec difficulté, j'étais tellement, je descends pour aller dans la cuisine. Thomas était là avec plusieurs sacs…

-Tu m'aides à tout ranger.

-Oui, oui!

Je commence à ouvrir un sac sur la table à manger.

-As-tu acheté dans Advil?

-Non, pas assez fort pour les petits monstres!

Nous, nous sommes échangés un sourire, mais par la suite mon ventre me refit souffrir, j'ai posé ma main comme pour le protégé. Mon frère, à ce moment, assez de sourires, il devait vraiment s'inquiéter.

-Je peux aller en chercher!

-Non, non, pas la peine, ça va passer.

Un silence se fit, pas insupportable, juste un silence de tranquillité, ça faisait même du bien, j'avais l'impression que les palpitations de mon ventre, diminuaient.

Le soleil tomba, je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain, fais couler le robinet de la baignoire et apporter tous les produits nettoyants qui étaient dans la douche. J'enlève mon chandail et mon pantalon, puis je tourné mon regard vers le miroir. J'ai vu une fille chouette, moi, je ne me trouve pas grosse, quelques fois mes amis se plaignent, mais moi je les trouve très bien comme elles sont.


	8. Chapitre 8:Itadakimasu! Bonne appétie!

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre le nouveau!

-Bizarre non! Mais complètement, mignon!

Nadine se méfie toujours des petits nouveaux, quoi que, il ne soit plus si nouveau, et Tiffany l'aime tellement.

-Il est mignon mais je ne sais pas il y a quelques choses!

-Il ne sourit jamais, sauf bien sûr son petit sourire malicieux…

Bon Sandrine aussi la remarqué.

-Mais sa le rend séduisant.

Sandrine tu n'avais pas un petit ami, non mais, il n'est tellement pas mignon, ni beau, c'est un violeur de moi. Tiffany a l'air de le trouver à son goût, bon voilà qu'elle se tourne vers moi.

-Et toi Saki, comment tu le trouves, moi, je suis sûr que tu aurais des chances avec lui.

-Quoi, mais je sors avec Anthony… et pourquoi tu dis que j'ai des chances?

-Oh Saki! Je le vois bien…

-Quoi?

-Tu l'aimes, mais tu ne veux pas faire peine à ton amoureux… mais ce n'ai pas grave… ça va rester notre secret.

-Quoi? Non… Je ne l'aime pas, je le déteste même…

-Saki, calme toi, je disais ça comme cela, et pourquoi tu le hais tant ce Shaolan Lee?

- Il ne m'a pas l'air commode, c'est tout!

-Il ne faut pas toujours se fier à l'apparence.

À se moment, la cloque sonne et met terme à la conversation du midi. Anthony était parti manger avec sa petite sœur, son école était juste à côté, seul une clôture séparait les deux collègues, une barrière que mon Anthony traversait sans problème. Mon frère lui allait à la même école que moi, il est en dernière et toutes les filles le trouve craquait mais je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir avec l'une d'elles.

Le soir venu, je me change au plus vite, moi et Anthony allons manger au restaurant. J'aime tellement quand on sort à cette endroit, ça s'appelle : Miaou. Je me sens comme une femme qui sort, j'adore ça. C'est assez jeune mais aussi chic, il y a des plats vraiment très bon mais malheureusement le prix va avec. Je met un chandail blanc avec manche au épaule et une jupe verte, pas forêt, pas lime, mais un beau vert juste assez foncé. Il est six heures quand je dévale l'escalier pour aller répondre à la porte. Anthony était là et nous sommes enfin parties.

Thomas était allé manger chez son meilleur ami, Matthieu, il est tellement beau. Avant de rencontrer mon Anthony, j'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui, il a les cheveux blonds, les yeux pratiquement gris et il est tellement intelligent. Il y a toujours eu une connexion entre nous deux, mais je sais maintenant que c'est un peu impossible que nous soyons ensemble.

Nous étions assit au beau milieu de la salle, les table étaient toutes remplit et nous nous faisions souvent bousculer mais cela n'a pas empêché que nous étions dans une petite bulle. Le serveur, pas plus beau qu'Anthony, pris notre commande et se ne fût pas si long que nous étions servit.

Nous sommes, par la suite, rentré cher moi, dans le cadre de la porte, j'avais de la misère à mettre la clé dans la serrure parce que Anthony n'arrêtait pas… enfin vous savez… disons que entre temps avons été emporté par un élan de passion et que maintenant, nous sommes dans une maison seulement que nous deux. Nous montons l'escalier, pour nous enfuit dans ma chambre, nos bouches cherchant à trouver les autres à chaque marche franchit. Finalement, nous atterrissons dans ma chambre, où je tombe sur le lit, recouvert de Anthony. Je commence à détacher sa chemise, pendant qu'il traverse mon corps de ses mains. Je sens ma jupe se soulever et soudain plus rien. Il s'était arrêté net. Il se détacha de moi et commença se reboutonner, je m'assois sur le lit et replace mes vêtements d'une manière convenable.

-Anthony, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Non, non, mais j'ai seulement pas envie de faire ça aujourd'hui. De plus, il est déjà neuf heures, il faut que je rentre. Bonne nuit, ma Saki.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et disparaît par la porte. Je le suis et lui dit au revoir pendant qu'il passe la porte d'entrer. Puis je retourne dans mon havre de paix. Pourquoi il a réagit comme cela, je qu'il en avait envie, mais pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi les gars font des trucs stupides?


	9. Chapitre 9:Aile? Wing? Tsubasa?

Je suis sous des chutes, à Hawaï, l'eau tombe sur ma tête, sur mon corps nu, mes cheveux mouillés volent de tous les sens. Soudain, deux bras m'étreignent, je me retourne pour embrasser le destinataire… Shaolan.

Je me réveil en sursaut, j'avais un peu de sueur sur le front. Shaolan, j'ai rêvé à lui, mais pourquoi? Je l'embrassais! Une chance que se n'ai pas vrai. Maintenant, il hante même mes rêves…

Je vais à l'école et…

Anthony! Maintenant, il me fuit, mais pourquoi, c'est quoi son problème. Cela me choque, car c'est comme s'il me donnait à Shaolan, par chance, cela fait quelques semaines qui ne m'approchent plus, même s'il m'observe toujours, je n'ai plus peur de lui. Comme aujourd'hui, il fait beau, il commence à faire chaud, l'été sens vient, j'ai une pratique, toute l'équipe et dehors, la prestation avance bien et bien sûr, Shaolan est là sur la clôture.

Dans le numéro, premièrement, nous faisons un peu de majorettes, par la suite nous jetons le bâton sur le côté, je fais trois pirouettes avant de sauter par-dessus le dos de Sandrine. Finalement, nous faisons une drôle de danse et tout cela sur la musique de Ayumi (1 love (C'est ma chanteuse préférée)).

Par la suite, je devais discuter d'une fin intéressante avec l'entraîneuse de notre équipe, c'est compliqué, il faut que ça soit très impressionnant, mais en même temps pas trop dur…

Finalement, nous trouvons, mais un peu tard, tout le monde est parti, et je suis toute seule dans le vestibule. Je vais en profiter, je vais chercher mes affaires et j'ouvre la douche. Je me déshabille et cours vite sous l'eau un peu tiède. J'adore me laver, être sous l'eau, et qu'elle coule sur ma tête, j'adore l'eau. Je me mouille la tête et prends le shampooing qui sent la pêche. La pêche est la saveur de tout se que je porte, savon, parfum, maquillage… j'adore cette odeur et je crois qu'Anthony aime aussi. Je fais savonner et puis je passe sous l'eau, en fessant attention de ne pas en mettre dans mes yeux.

Soudain, deux bras effleurent mes hanches, je me retourne en cachant mes seins sous mes mains. Shaolan! Et de puis il est tout nu. Il avait son petit sourire, mais après m'avoir examiné, il me regarda intensément. Pas mon visage, pas mes seins, mais mon ventre, il observait mon ventre. Soudain, il fonça les sourcils.

-C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça?

-Quoi?

Shaolan ne décrocha pas son regard, mais semblait troublé.

-Il faut qu'on se parle.

Il se détacha et sortit de la douche, me laissant seule, sans que je puisse comprendre.

Je finis et par la suite j'ai examiné mon ventre, c'est vrai qu'il était bizarre. Je mis une serviette autour de mes côtes et je suis sorti. J'ai été surpris que Shaolan soit resté assis, bien sage, habillé, sur un banc. Il avait le dos courbé, les mains recoquillées, puis il me regarda.

-Habille-toi, vite!

Je me suis habillé derrière une case, puis j'ai réapparu devant lui.

-Sakura, pourquoi ne me l'as pas dit… Est- ce que c'est moi…

-Shaolan, je ne comprends pas…

Il eut un petit moment de silence puis il dit :

-je crois que tu es enceinte!

-Quoi?

J'ai pris mon ventre entre mes mains, je me suis tourné vers un miroir et j'ai vu qu'il était bizarre, mais pas plus.

-Sakura, je ne suis pas sûr, mais… prend tes choses vites.

Je me suis ramassé et il me tira le bras. Nous quittons l'école et quelque temps plus tard, nous arrivons devant une grande maison. Shaolan ouvrit la grille.

-À qui est cette maison?

-À moi.

Nous traversons le jardin, déjà peuplé de fleurs et arbres.

-Ta maison! Mais, tu habitais en appartement.

-Observatrice.

Il entre dans la maison avec une servante qui le salut. Il me tira en haut de l'escalier, qui fessait une courbe dans l'entrée.

-C'est la maison à une de mes sœurs…

Dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain, je me suis arrêté dans le cadre de la porte. Il ouvrit une armoire et commença à fouiller.

-Une de tes sœurs?

-Oui, j'en ai quatre, celle-ci est mariée et elle vit au Japon au cas où j'aurais des problèmes.

-Quatre sœurs!

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il est de la famille et encore moi des sœurs.

-Voilà…

Shaolan sortit une boite et me la tendit. Je les examiné, c'était un test de grossesse.

-Pourquoi me donne ça?

Question stupide, je sais!

-Il faut être sûr, essaie-le!

-Maintenant?

-Ouais.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la toilette.

Il soupira, il devait être tanné de la stupide boite.

-Tu l'essaieras chez toi!

Je pris enfin le test, j'avais de la misère à imaginer que j'étais peut-être enceinte, mais c'était une possibilité.


	10. Chapitre 10:Maintenant? Ima? Now?

Mais que vais-je faire avec ça? Je regarde le test de grossesse posé sur ma table de chevet, il est encore tout emballé, je n'ai pas envie de l'ouvrir. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre, je me jette sur la petite boîte et la cache dans mon tiroir de bureau. Puits j'ouvre la porte.

-Oui!

C'était mon frère, il me regarde dans les yeux et dit :

-Le souper est prêt, cela fait quelques minutes que je t'appelle.

-Ah, oui, j'arrive!

Il tourne soudain son regard vers mon bureau, mon tiroir, comme s'il voyait se que j'i est caché. J'étais tellement angoissée, il avait toujours fait cela et ça me faisait peur.

-Bon, allons si.

-Oui!

Je suis sorti de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Après manger, j'ai serais bien aller à la salle de bain, faire vous savez quoi, mais j'osais à cause du test. J'étais assis sur le canapé à regarder une émission sur des maisons énormes, j'aime bien cette émission, mais là je devrais me retenir.

Je mets de la pâte sur ma brosse à dents, mais soudain le téléphone sonne. Je cours dans ma chambre et saute sur le mon téléphone.

-Allo

-Bonsoir Saki!

-Anthony!

-Alors, ça va ma puce?

-Oui, oui, mais Anthony, est-ce que je peux te rappeler dans quelques minutes, je fini quelques choses.

-Oui, moi aussi je vais aller coucher ma sœur. À plus tard!

-Bye.

Je raccroche l'appareil, puis mon regard se tourne vers mon tiroir que j'ouvre. La boîte est encore là, je la prends. Maintenant c'est le moment. Je retourne dans la salle de bain met la brosse à dent dans ma bouche et ouvre le carton. Je sors le test, je n'avais pas envie de lire les instructions, de toute façon ce n'est pas si difficile à utiliser. Je m'assois sur la toilette et commence à uriner. J'assez de diminuer le débit, jusqu'à se que je pense qu'il y en a assez. Je dépose le test sur la table à côté de moi et commence à me brosser les dents.

J'ai mis le test sur mon bureau et j'ai appelé Anthony.

-Salut mon amour!

-Salut

-Ta sœur c'est endormi.

-Oui mais ça a été un peu plus long que prévue et toi, qu'avais-tu as faire.

-Pas grand-chose, je me préparais à dormir… Anthony?

-Oui.

-Je suis contente que tu m'appelles, cela fait quelque temps que tu ne me parlais plus.

-Saki, je n'ai pas cessé de te parler, seulement je voulais être un peu seul.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Non, non, je devais prendre du recul, c'est tout… Ton entraînement s'est bien passé.

-Oh oui! Tu devrais voir…

-J'ai hâte de voir votre numéro, je suis sûr que tu es la meilleure.

Anthony me dit souvent des compliments et vraiment je les crois à fond. Nous avons passé une bonne demi-heure à parler, il faut dire que je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Finalement, nous avons raccroché. Je me suis couché sur le lit, fermez les yeux et pensez. Si j'étais enceinte, comment je vais le cacher? Je ne peux pas me faire avorter, j'ai toujours été contre ça. Mais que fait t'on des bébés que l'on ne veut pas. Peut-être que je devrais le faire adopter, mais j'ai toujours voulu des enfants et je ne supporterais pas que l'un d'eux soit au loin. Si Shaolan veut avoir la garde, il faudrait une garde partagée… Arrêtons de se torturer, je ne peux pas être enceinte je suis trop jeune, le test va être négatif. Je tourne mes yeux vers le fameux objet, qui va décider de ma vie entière. J'i pense, ça prenait 20 minutes avant qu'il soit prêt. Je prends la boîte et regarde en gros le fonctionnement. Un plus est pour bébé et un moins pour essayer encore, c'est amusant, c'est comme un jeu. Je m'approche lentement du test, à ce moment je regrettais d'être seul, j'aurais aimé être avec Tiffany, mais il est trop tard. Je regarde la petite bulle, puis j'ai murmuré

-Je suis enceinte!


	11. Chapitre 11:Nise? Mensonge? Lie?

Comment voulez-vous que je dorme maintenant? Tant de questions défilent dans ma tête, Anthony, Shaolan, Thomas, Tiffany, comment je vais leur dire? Dois-je leur dire? Et si je gardais ça secret? Mais un jour ils vont tout découvrir, je devrais leur en parler, et de plus mes amies vont m'aider. Je pourrais juste le dire à mes amis, comme ça, ce serait plus subtil. Je me tourne et retourne dans mon lit en faisait attention de ne pas me coucher sur le ventre. Finalement, je me retrouve dans le pays des rêves.

Le lendemain, je me réveille au son de cadran, une autre journée d'école s'annonce. Je vais dans la salle de bain et tombe sur mon regard dans la vitre. Je souris. Puis mon je vis le test, ma joie s'effaça, je me sentais en colère que j'ai sautée sur la poubelle. Je tentais de dissimulais l'objet dessous des déchets. Puis, satisfaite, j'ai quitté la pièce et descendis l'escalier pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je suis rentré dans la classe, j'étais encore ne retard, mais de peu, alors j'étais un peu essoufflé et la cloche sonna tout de suite après.

Je m'assis devant Shaolan, il avait l'air curieux, mais c'était un peu son habitude. Le professeur s'avance devant la classe et commence son cours. Soudain, je sentis quelques choses sur mon épaule, je me suis reviré et Shaolan me tendit un petit papier. Je pris celui-ci et tout en me revirant je croisai le regard d'Anthony, il avait l'air un peu fâché. Peut-être est t'il jaloux de Shaolan? J'ouvris timidement la feuille, elle était pliée en quatre. Puis j'ai finalement pu lire :

Encore en retard!

Enfin, pour hier, alors quel est le verdict?

J'espère que…

Enfin…

Je me suis soudainement senti très mal, comme si tout le monde me regardait, j'étais gêné de répond à cette question en classe. Je n'ai pas répondu et je cacher le papier dans mon cartable.

Le midi, se passa sans embrouille, j'étais en train de dîner avec mes amies, quand il est arrivé.

-Sakura!

Nous arrêtons notre discussion, Shaolan était derrière moi et je sentais mon sang s'agiter dans mes veines jusqu'au plus profond de mes artères.

-Oui, Lee.

Je sentis qu'il eut un petit rire et puis il poursuit.

-Vien!

Je me suis levé sans le regarder, je le suivis en jetés des regards à mon groupe d'ami. Tiffany me regardait inquiète, pendant que mon amoureux lui ne décrocha pas de son assiette, ce qui me rendit triste. Nous sommes arrivés enfin derrière un mur à l'écart. Je m'appuis le dos sur le mur, pendant que Shaolan les mains dans les poches, regardait parterre, il devait chercher ses mots.

-Alors?

-Alors, quoi?

-Tu le sais très bien Sakura, le test!

Alors là c'est le moment de vérité, je dis quoi? Les idées se bombardent dans ma tête.

-C'est négatif!

Shaolan me regarda dans les yeux et soupira.

-Dieu merci!

-Quoi? Tu ne l'aurais pas voulu?

Il se mit à rire, mais quand il vit mon visage il se tut.

-Tu l'aurais voulu?

-Bien non, mais je ne sais pas, peut-être, mais…

-Bon, je suis seulement heureux que ça ne soit pas allé plus loin, cette histoire.

Il commença à s'éloigner.

-Shaolan

Il s'arrêta.

-Si j'avais été… Tu aurais fait quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, Sakura, aucune idée!

Puis il continua sa route pendant que je retournai auprès de mes compagnons.


	12. Chapitre 12:Friend? Tomodachi? Ami?

La cloche sonna, c'était la fin de semaine enfin, je pars avec mes amies. Nous allons toute dormir chez Tiffany, Anthony lui, à une pratique de basket-ball, sinon soyez sûr que j'aurais passé la soirée avec lui. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille, qui, lorsqu'elle est avec un gars, devient complètement folle et qu'elle oubli ses amies. Moi, j'aime Anthony, je profite de chaque moment passé avec lui, parce que même si plusieurs personnes affirment que nous allons être ensemble pour toujours, moi je n'y prête pas attention, une gaffe est si vite arrivée. De plus, j'ai déjà commis une gaffe, pour tout dire, je n'y crois pas encore, c'est comme l'un de rêve où je suis enceinte et que je me réveille, un peu fâché d'avoir cru à cette illusion. D'ailleurs pourquoi nous rêvons? À quoi cela sert? Les animaux, est-ce que sa rêvent?

Mais un bébé, imaginez? Je suis enceinte, il y a tant de questions auxquelles je devrais porter attention. Le temps passe à une vitesse, il faut que je me réveille. Peut-être que ce soir j'en parlerais à mes amies, elles ne me jugeront pas, elles vont m'aider et peut-être à accoucher. Je parle déjà d'accoucher, peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment enceinte, j'ai mal regard le test ou encore, je vais faire une fausse couche. Une fausse couche, au fond de moi, je crois que ce serait la solution, c'est cruel de penser comme cela, mais ce serait bien si Anthony ne le savait jamais.

Entre les masques, les balances et nos pyjamas, je ne savais plus où me placer. J'étais assise sur le sofa dans la chambre de mon amie, les filles se regardaient dans le miroir et se plaignaient, comme d'habitude, mais moi je voulais leur parler. Soudain, comme si elles lisaient dans mes pensées, elles sont venues toutes prêtes de moi.

-Saki!

Dis Sandrine en me sautant au cou, puis elle s'assit comme les autres. Nous formions pratiquement un cercle. Peut-être que maintenant c'était le bon moment pour leur dire. Nadine prit la parole :

-Bon, maintenant, nous pourrions nous conter des histoires de peur.

Des histoires de peur! Je déteste ces histoires, mais vraiment qui aime avoir peur. J'ai vraiment la trouille de tout ce qui est tueur, maniaque, monstre sous le lit, démons, trucs qui hantent les maisons et surtout, des fantômes. Malheureusement pour moi, les fantômes intéressent Nadine et tous savent que j'ai peur, alors je réponds comme chaque fois :

-Peut-être une autre fois!

-Bien sûr, tu préfèrerais que nous parlions de Anthony.

Sandrine me cherche là!

-Ton petit Anthony d'amour : Anthony, Anthony tu es tellement beau.

-Oh oui! Embrasse-moi, je t'aime si fort.

-Là, les filles, vous allez trop loin!

Je prends un oreiller pour la lancer dans la figure des deux imitatrices.

-Qu'es-ce que ça peut te faire?

Dit Tiffany. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

-Tiffany?

-Non mais c'est vrai, tu joues avec ses sentiments.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça?

Toutes les filles nous regardaient. Tiffany était d'habitude si rationnelle, pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi? Depuis le début de la soirée, elle ne m'avait pas parlé, tout comme Sonia.

-Sakura! Quitte-le si tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Mais voyons, je l'aime.

-Alors, c'est comme ça que tu aimes en allant voir d'autres garçons.

-Tiffany, je ne comprends pas!

-Arrête, tout le monde c'est que tu aimes Shaolan Lee.

-Quoi? Tiffa?

Il eut un moment de silence, j'étais gêné.

- Vos petits messages dans la classe, vos petits secrets, nous sommes au courant.

-Vous croyez toutes que je trompe Anthony.

Je me suis tourné vers elles, qui baissaient la tête.

-Tu as déjà Anthony que tu veux, le petit nouveau, mais tu fait par exprès… tu sais que je m'intéressais à lui.

-Tiffa!... Ce n'est pas un bon gars et jamais je ne l'ai aimé.

-Ferme là, tu essaies encore de m'embrouiller…

Mais… mais… je n'ai pas posé plus de questions, je suis parti, j'ai remballé mes choses et passé la porte sans dire un mot. Comment pouvait-elle croire ça? Est-ce qu'elles croient toutes que c'est vrai? Es je perdu toutes mes amies?


	13. Chapitre 13:Kodoku Loneliness Solitude?

Sakura parti chez elle, elle se coucha dans son lit.

Pendant ce temps, chez Tiffany, un nuage froid passait. Sandrine et Nadine affirmaient que leur amie est allée trop loin avec Sakura. Sonia, elle restait silencieuse, pensant que Sakura avait triché. Sonia est une fille avec des convections, elle n'oserait jamais tromper son petit ami et ne savait plus quoi penser de la pauvre Sakura.

La jeune fille aux yeux émeraude, s'enroula dans les couvertures, elle avait des frissons tout le corps. Sakura tremblé dans son lit, perdre ses amies était l'une des choses les plus horribles pour elle. Elle avait peur qu'elles la renient et que plus personne ne veuille d'elle. Sakura voulut à cet instant être dans les bras d'un gars, elle voulait qu'il la console et la prenne pour une femme. Anthony, était son petit ami depuis longtemps, mais jamais il n'avait osé avec elle. Shaolan, lui, serait parti le lendemain après l'avoir baisé. Elle se reprit en boule dans son lit, pourquoi ses amies pensaient-elles cela? Shaolan, leur avait peut-être mis cette idée en tête? Un tourbillon de question hantait la jeune fille et soudain, quelques larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur sa joue. Elle prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro. Elle atterrit sur la boîte vocale :

-Vous avez composé le bon numéro, mais au mauvais moment, alors laissé un message après le bip.

-Anthony! C'est moi, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime!

Le lendemain, Sakura se leva assez tard, elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle lut sur horaire :

Papa : toujours pas là

Thomas : journée de ménage

Sakura : passe la journée avec Tiffa.

Elle prit l'efface à tableau et frotta sa partie, au même moment, Thomas descendit l'escalier.

-Salut le monstre, tu es sorti de ton hivernation, mais qu'est-ce que tu effaces?

Il s'approcha et regarda. Puis il fonça les sourcils.

-Tu ne fessais pas quelque chose avec ton amie.

-Oui, mais elle a du annuler.

Il hocha la tête et s'enfuit dans le salon.

-Mais, je peux t'aider pour le ménage.

-Si tu veux, mais la semaine prochaine, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

La jeune femme sourit et s'approcha de son frère.

-Je vais faire le salon, la cuisine…

-Tu vas faire la lessive, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur tes grosses culottes d'éléphants.

Sakura lui fit un regard frustré, avant de lui frapper, des petits coups, dans le ventre. Thomas eut un petit rire puis il dit :

-Je vais faire l'étage, toi, part le laver vaisselle et la lessive.

Sakura alla dans la salle de lavage et tria les vêtements, elle était si habituée que cette tache ne lui prit que quelques minutes et vite la machine se mit en route.

Thomas lui monta les escaliers, il s'avança dans le couloir quand il entendit sa sœur lui crier.

-Tu ne rentres pas dans ma chambre!

Thomas sourit et partit dans la salle de bain. Il se mit à ramasser les serviettes, quand il trébucha.

Sakura, elle sautillait vers la cuisine.

Le grand frère mit les serviettes amassées sur la cuvette de la toilette. Il était tombé sur la poubelle, qu'il se mit à ramasser les déchets. Le jeune homme avait un peu peur de tomber sur des… biens, des… des trucs de filles, mais il n'en n'avait pas.

Sakura, mit les assiettes, le savon et voilà c'était prêt!

Thomas tomba ensuite sur un bout de plastique qui l'intrigua. Il brandit l'objet, et comprit : sa sœur était enceinte. Elle avait fait l'amour et était enceinte!

Sakura ferme la porte du lave-vaisselle, soudain elle entendit :

-Saki!

-Quoi?

-Où est Anthony?

-Il joue au basket!

-À l'école?

-Ouais, pourquoi?

-Pour rien, pour rien, je voulais savoir!

Quand le ménage fut terminé, Thomas sortit de la maison pour aller faire des courses, mais il avait une autre idée derrière la tête.

Sakura, se laissa tombé sur le canapé, elle soupira.

Thomas, lui, courait de toutes ses forces.., sa rage… ses poings serrés sur sa paume, jusqu'à la faire saigner, ses cheveux noirs couvrant son regard.

Soudain, la jeune fille entendit la sonnette. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

-Oui, oui, je viens!

Thomas arriva à destination, puis il vit sa victime, qui était seule et inoffensive.

Sakura ouvrit la porte, c'est Shaolan. Il était accosté sur le mur, et il lui fit un regard séducteur. Elle fût si surprise qu'elle referma la porte au nez de jeune homme.


	14. Chapitre 14:Salut? Hello? Muchi muchi?

Je m'éloignai de porte.

-Sakura, ouvre la porte!

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je tremblais, je voulais être ailleurs.

-Aller, ouvre (petit rire), je veux que l'on se parle.

Je me suis avancé vers la porte et tourne timidement la poignée. Je tirai la porte, mon visage bas, mes yeux errant et lui toujours fier, toujours bien habillé, toujours parfait.

-Ton petit ami est là?

-Non, non.

-Tu faisais quelques choses?

-Je vis de finir.

Il me prit la main et leva mon menton pour que je tombe dans ses yeux.

-Alors vient avec moi!

-Où?

-Nous allons nous promener.

Il me tira vers lui et ferma la porte derrière moi. Nous avons quitté ma cour et marché dans la rue.

-Tes parents n'étaient pas là?

Il eut un silence, je regardais parterre le ciment, mes pieds, je n'avais pas mit mes chaussures extérieures.

-Mon père est en voyage et ma mère est morte.

-Je suis désolé!

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, cela fait longtemps et ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était plus là!

Je lui fis un grand sourire, comme je fais à tout le monde qui me pose des questions sur ma maman. Au début, je ne disais rien, j'étais pas vraiment consciente de cette mort, mais par la suite mon frère ma dit comment réagir et quoi dire, alors j'ai inventé cette petite phrase.

-Toi, où est ta famille?

-En Chine sauf ma sœur et mon père.

-Tes parents sont séparés?

-Oui… séparés par le mort… oui, moi aussi, l'un de mes parents manque.

Nous avons fait un petit sourire amicale, j'aime quand Shaolan me parle comme ça, juste une conversation normale. J'aime bien se Shaolan là, celui qui peut me parler. Nous arrivons au parc du roi pingouin, plusieurs enfants jouaient dans la structure en pingouin, d'autres dans le sable, d'autres dans les balançoires. Dire qu'un jour je vais avoir un petit enfant, je vais l'amené jouer ici.

Soudain je vois, Tiffany avec Sonia, mon cœur se met à palpiter, je tire la manche de Shaolan pour nous cacher derrière un buisson.

-Qu'es que tu fais? Qu'es tu as vue?

-Rien, mais chuchote!

-Pourquoi je dois chuchoter? Allez lève toi!

-Non, reste là.

-Dit moi pourquoi?

J'hésite un peu puis :

-J'ai eu une petite dispute avec Tiffany et elle est justement dans le parc.

-Voyons, tu as le droit de te promener dans un parc comme tout le monde, allez lève toi!

-Non, Shaolan, tu ne comprends pas, si elle me voit avec toi…

-D'accord, je comprend mieux, vous avez parlé de moi!

-Mais non, elle croit des choses…

-Ah oui! Quelle chose?

-Que je t'aime!

Il fût d'abord un peu surprit puis, il sourit, s'approcha de moi et murmura à moi oreille :

-Mais tu m'aimes!

Shaolan se rapproche, ainsi je pus sentir son souffle dans mon cou, et ses lèvres caressants ma joue.

-Arrête, je ne t'aime pas!

Je le repousse légèrement et monte ma tête pour voir si Tiffany est toujours là. Et oui! Elle est assise sur le banc et regarde ses pieds. Soudain, elle se lève et approche du buisson où nous étions caché. Énervé, je presse Shaolan contre moi. La jeune fille aux cheveux ébène passa devant mon regard, juste sur le trottoir où il y a quelques minutes, nous marchions tranquille.

Après notre petite escapade, nous sommes rentré à ma maison. Mon frère était revenu, je vis ses chaussures sur le seuil de la porte.

-Thomas, tu es là?

Je me suis avancé dans la cuisine, où il finissait de déballer les quelques commissions. Je le serrai dans mes bras.

-Saki! Où étais-tu?

Au même moment, Shaolan apparut. Mon frère le regard d'un œil méfiant, Shaolan lui rendit bien l'appareil en fonçait les sourcils. Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager, gêné je tirai le bras de mon bras.

-C'est Shaolan Lee, il est nouveau à l'école.

Moment de silence.

-Shaolan, tu veux rester à souper?

Il fût surprit de cette proposition, puis il hocha la tête en signe de acceptation.

Après le souper nous sommes allé dans ma chambre, sous le mauvais œil de mon frère. Je voyais bien que ses deux là ne s'entendaient pas, je n'oserais même pas imaginer la réaction de Thomas s'il avait su se qui c'est passé entre nous. Je me suis couché sur le lit, mon lit tellement doux, tellement serein, c'est mon lieu à moi et moi seul.

-C'est sa ta chambre?

J'avais presque oublié Shaolan!

-Oui, pourquoi?

-J'aurais imaginé quelques choses de plus… rose!

De plus rose? Ma chambre est très bien, elle me ressemble… Shaolan devait voir que j'étais un peu énervé car il répliqua toute de suite.

-Mais c'est parfait!


	15. Chapitre 15:Tragedy? Nô? Drame?

-Saki! Nous ne t'avons pas vu de la fin de semaine, où étais-tu?

Me dit Sandrine quand je suis arrivée dans la salle de classe. Elle était suivie de Nadine et au loin, je sentais le regard de Tiffany me jeter des poignards. Pourquoi me haïssait-elle autant?

-Bien... euh…

Je ne pouvais dire que j'avais passé ma fin de semaine avec Shaolan, qu'il avait dormi cher moi et que nous sommes pratiquement devenus… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'entre nous ça aille aussi bien… il faut avouer qu'il est assez mignon… Mais j'ai peur de perdre mes dernières amies.

-Rien, j'avais besoin de penser.

Sandrine fût soulagée, soudain deux bras viennent l'étreindre de dos. J'eus un petit sourire, Sandrine et Yvan sont tellement mignons. Du coup, j'ai pensé à mon Anthony…

-Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, tout va bien aller maintenant.

Anthony, il n'est pas arrivé? La cloche sonna, le professeur entra…

-Vous deux, vous êtes dans une école… tout le monde à sa place.

Il parlait de mes amis… je me suis assise devant Shaolan et je lui ai fait un petit sourire complice que lui seul remarqua. Le professeur se prépara, il soupira…

-Avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais vous prévenir d'un incident qui est survenu, il y a quelques jours dans notre belle école. Un acte de violent impardonnable… Votre camarade Anthony, a été victime d'agression, samedi, il est maintenant à l'hôpital dans un état comateux…

Anthony! Mon Anthony à l'hôpital. Comment? Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant? Pourquoi lui? Je t'aime Anthony! Où es-tu? Je sens les larmes bouillonner dans mes paupières. Je ne devais pas, mais je voulais les laisser tombés, que ses petites goûtent enlève ma souffrance, qu'elle règle tout, je voulais : je ne sais quoi. Les élèves me regardaient surpris et désolés, comment je devais réagir?

Enfin, la cloche du midi sonna, je suis parti en courant. L'hôpital ne devait pas être si loin, je crois qu'il est dans ce coin. Si je ne le vois pas… s'il meurt! Là, je crois que ma joue reluit de larme salée, je cours plus vite, je ne veux que personne ne sache ma détresse.

Tout essoufflée, j'arrive dans office.

-Madame… la ….chambre de Hiragisawa… Anthony…

-Oui, un instant… chambre 167 au deuxième… Vous êtes une amie?

-Oui!

La jeune infirmière hocha la tête et se remit à travail. Sakura monta l'escalier rapidement. Entouré des murs blancs et cramoisis, elle avait la tête qui tourne, des hauts le cœur… soudain, une main vient la heurter.

-Tout va bien, mademoiselle?

Ma main sur mon cœur, c'était seulement une gentille infirmière… elle allait m'aider…

-Oui, oui, je cherche la chambre 167…

-Venez je vous s'y amène.

Elle me tendit sa main rassurante que je saisis. Elle me fit entrer dans la chambre. Anthony était allongé dans un lit, il était entouré de machine et des fils avaient été installés sur ses bras, son nez et sa poitrine. J'eus un pincement au cœur, mon Anthony était dans un pitoyable état. Qui avait fait bien put faire cela?

-Mademoiselle! Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Je pris une chaise et m'assis près du corps de mon petit copain, je me mis à regarder la machine des battements du cœur, je n'osais pas pleurer.

-Anthony… je t'aime fort! Réveille toi… qui t'as fait ça? Réveille-toi mon amour! Ouvre les yeux regarde moi… Dis-moi que tu m'aimes! Assure-moi que tout va bien… Anthony, est-ce que tu veux me punir? Je ne voulais pas… je t'aime, tu le sais, hein? Réveille-toi, nous vivrons heureux, nous nous aimerons. Nous allons nous marier et avoir des enf…

À ce moment, je me suis tue et j'ai caché le visage dans le matelas de l'hôpital.

-Je t'aime Anthony!

J'entendis des pas, l'infirmière était revenue, j'ai aperçu ses petits souliers blancs.

-Mademoiselle…

-Kinomoto!

-Mademoiselle Kinomoto, pourriez-vous venir avec moi? J'ai quelque chose, dont je dois vous faire part.

J'ai levé la tête brusquement.

-Anthony…

-Venez, s'il vous plaît.

Je me suis levé et dans le couloir, elle dit finalement.

-Je crois que vous êtes enceinte… Est-ce que ce jeune homme peut être le père?

Enceinte… Je ni pensais même plus! Comment elle a deviné? Et Anthony qui n'est pas le père.

-Non! Je ne suis pas enceinte… c'est mon petit ami!

-Vous êtes sûr, mademoiselle, on pourrait faire un test, si vous aviez des relations sexuelles…

-Non, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble!

Elle avait l'air-surprise, puis elle fini son beau petit discourt.

-D'accord, j'ai pu me tromper, excusez-moi!

Elle me tourna le dos et s'enfuit à la marche.

Se n'ai pas dangereux, je n'ai pas à voir un médecin maintenant c'est tôt. Je peux même accouché hors de l'hôpital! Je parle déjà de l'accouchement, ma vessie (c'est pas là que ça se passe, mais bon) commence à me faire mal, je vais sûrement souffrir quand il va sortir.

Je suis resté toute la journée, le soir les parents de mon amour sont venus. Ils furent très surpris de me voir, mais ils devaient si attendre.

-As-tu dit à ton frère que tu es ici?

-Euh… j'ai oublié… je vais…

-Pas la peine, je vais l'appeler.

-Merci!

Son père parti dans le couloir. Anthony est chanceux d'avoir toute sa famille avec lui, il le mérite amplement. C'est un bon garçon et cet accident n'est pas sa faute.


	16. Chapitre 16:Atsui? Lourd? Heavy?

Tout se passe vite, puis ensuite au ralenti... j'ai peur, c'est vraiment trop pour moi. Je suis enceinte, je ne dois pas m'énerver… mais j'aimerais tellement, tellement…

-Anthony!

Je m'effondre sur son corps dépourvu de vie. Je veux que tu me consoles, je veux que tu m'aimes et me protèges…

Mon frère reste dans le cadre de porte le regard qui tentant de fuir la scène. Thomas a toujours eu de la misère à me voir souffrir. Je sentais qu'il était en colère et cela me donnait encore plus envie de fondre en larme. Soudain, la porte ouvrit, je m'attendais à voir sa mère ou son père ou même peut-être sa petite sœur. C'était Tiffany! Elle était vêtue d'une robe crème, elle était toute jolie, tandis que mon j'étais encore en vêtement de sport.

— Sakura, que fais-tu là? Je croyais que tu étais à ta pratique!

Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? Anthony ne veut pas la voir il veut me voir.

-Que fait tu là Tiffany?

-Tout comme toi, je viens rendre visite à Anthony… Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient?

Je lui fis un beau sourire ironique, qui voulait dire dégage. Mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas bien compris, car elle s'assit sur une chaise de l'autre côté du corps de mon amour. Thomas était un peu étonné, il ne savait pas que Tiffany avait exprimé sa jalousie et qu'elle avait détruit notre amitié. Elle passe sa main dans les cheveux du malade, elle l'observe tendrement et m'échange un regard fier. Mais, pour qui elle se prend? Je suis sa petite amie… on ne touche pas au chum d'une autre surtout quand elle est là. Thomas mal alèse dit finalement :

-Je vais chercher un soda, je reviens dans une minute.

Il partit et le silence fit une entrée remarquée. Nous nous regardions au plus profond de nos pupilles. Elle me détestait. Je suis sûr qu'elle veut me prendre mon Anthony. J'ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge, mais nous sommes dans un hôpital.

-Alors, que lui as-tu fait?

-Quoi? Moi? Je n'ai rien à voir avec sa.

-Peut-être pas toi, mais ton Shaolan?

-Mon Shaolan! Ce n'est pas mon Shaolan… Il y a une différence entre un petit ami et un ami. Mais, que je suis bête toi, tu ne peux pas le savoir, tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami.

Là, je suis vraiment fière de moi, juste à voir sa figure. Elle est si outrée, je ressens une confiance en moi que j'adore.

-Moi, au moins, je ne partage pas mon sexe avec tous les gars.

C'est quoi cette phrase? Merde! Je ne couche pas du tout avec… Elle veut seulement se venger et me faire frustré.

-Tu crois vraiment que je fais ça?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Va te faire voir ma grande!

Je me suis levé, je ne voulais plus entendre cette idiote me dire ses insultes indécentes.

-Et ne touche pas à mon Anthony… il risque de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant ta graisse déborder de cette robe.

Je sortis en vitesse. Elle marmonnait quelque chose, je me doutais que se n'était pas gentil alors j'ai rejoint mon frère. Il est où? La distributrice est juste là mais il n'y est pas. J'avance dans le couloir. Il faut avouer que ça fait u peu peur : j'étais toute seule, quelques néons flashaient, des toiles d'araignées posées au plafond et le silence. J'entendais mes pas… Soudain j'entendis discuter. Il y avait des gens qui parlaient dans le corridor en face de l'ascenseur.

-…il va sent sortir n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, oui, ce jeune homme va se réveiller d'ici peu. Il est seulement en train de guérir, il ne conservera aucune séquelle.

-Mais, combien de temps?

-Il pourrait se réveiller dans une minute, au maximum une semaine.

-Et il va se souvenir…

Enfin, la jeune infirmière m'aperçut. Mon frère et elle avaient une conversation sur mon Anthony.

-Sakura!

-Thomas, on peut rentrer?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr.

-Monsieur, juste pour vous informer que demain nous lui ferons passer un test. S'il a du nouveau, nous vous appellerons.

-Merci.

Dans la voiture, je me sentais fatigué et j'avais faim.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour Anthony?

Il me regarda rapidement, mais vite il reporta son attention sur la route.

-Bien, c'est pour toi… je sais que ça te préoccupe. Et Tiffany, elle va bien?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Il a-t-il un problème avec elle? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Rien! Un malentendu stupide.

Il hocha la tête.

Je me suis couché dans mon lit. J'étais fatigué! Les journées deviennent dures. Je n'ai plus envie de me lever demain. Ma meilleure amie veut ma volée mon petit ami, qui lui est à l'hôpital, je suis enceinte dont gars qui n'est pas mon petit ami et aujourd'hui il vient de l'apprendre pendant que je vomissais. Tout est parfait! Je me croirais dans une de ses émissions, téléroman, où toutes les tragédies arrivent et qu'ils sont capables de faire 20 épisodes sur une journée. Je devrais en écrire, cela serait facile, j'appellerais la vie pourrie ou encore La fille que tu veux pas être . Évidemment, tout le monde regarde ses conneries pendant que moi, personne ne m'aide quand je vomis où que j'aie besoin de parler.


	17. Chapitre 17:Parler? Hanasu? Talk?

Je ne suis pas allé voir Anthony, de peur de ma nouvelle rivale y soit déjà. J'avais envie de me détendre. J'ai pensé à Shaolan. Veut t'il me parlé? Est t'il fâché que je ne lui es pas tout dit avant?

Je cherche dans le bottin téléphonique. Je tombe sur son numéro : Lee, S – 374-6077.

Je m'étends sur mon lit, le téléphone à la main. Mes doigts tracent le numéro machinalement. Je l'appelle? Que va-t-il penser? Pourquoi mon frère n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de parler? Toujours au travaille ou l'école!

Non, je ne peux pas l'appeler. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse des idées sur mon compte. Mais, j'ai tellement envie de voir du monde…

J'avais entendu parler de cette fête. Peut-être que je pourrais… mais je n'ai rien à faire là. Quoi que… on n'est là pour s'amuser!

Je sors le mon lit, ouvre mon garde-robe et prend une paire de jean, une camisole bleu ciel. Je met mes petits talons hauts et pars dans la rue.

C'était le même mec qui fessait la fête, à croire qu'il n'a pas de parent. J'avais un peu peur de me retrouver là-bas une nouvelle fois. Je marchais, marchais, marchais, assez rapidement, j'avais un peu froid. Je vois enfin la maison.

J'entre, accueillit de plusieurs regards masculin, très chaleureux. J'ai eu une petite pensé pour Anthony… mais, je dois vivre ma vie alors allons sur la piste de danse. (musique : Ayumi : Startin') J'adore danser.

Après quelques minutes, je sentais la chaleur montée, j'avais chaud, il fallait que je boive quelque chose. Je traverse la piste et rencontre le barman improvisé.

-Salut

-Salut, ma belle! Tu veux quelque chose?

Je m'appuis les bras sur le comptoir.

-Ouais!

-Tien.

Il me tend un verre, que je prend sans demander se qu'il contenait. Je m'éloigne hors de la piste, je m'assis sur un sofa et regarde mon verre. Enfin, je me tente et met le verre sur mes lèvres. Soudain, on me retire ma boisson. Shaolan!

-Qu'es que tu fais là? Et surtout avec ça.

Il le sent.

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas du jus d'orange.

-Shaolan!

-Tu ne peux pas boire ça!

Je le regarde surprise.

-Et pourquoi? Qui va m'en n'empêcher?

Il me prend par le bras et me tire à l'écart.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu tues mon enfant.

-C'est le mien.

-Il est à nous.

Il eut un moment de silence.

-Tu penses que je suis si naïve! Tu dis que maintenant, mais un jour tu vas partir et moi, je vais me retrouver toute seule. C'est toujours comme ça et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, surtout pas avec toi.

-Sakura, je tiens à toi et je ne te ferais jamais ça. Crois-moi, c'est contre mes convections… Tu crois peut-être que je débarque dans les villes, me trouves une fille naïve et la met enceinte pour ensuite partir.

Je baisse mon regard.

-Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé. Cet enfant, croit-moi, je n'ai jamais voulut que tu l'aies, mais c'est fait… Tu aurais pu le faire tuer mais…

-Je n'aurais pas pu…

-Je sais, tu es contre tout cela. C'est dans tes principes, et moi, j'ai comme principes de ne pas abandonner la mère d'un enfant…

Je lève la tête pour atterrir dans ses yeux noisette. J'avais envie de m'étendre sur lui à tout jamais, comme un amant, je sentais en lui un petit ami, un amant, un gars fiable. Je sentais que j'avais percé sa coquille et que j'étais première, la seule, la personne. Il est tellement beau…

Mes lèvres s'étendent sur les siens, pour le temps d'un petit baiser doux. L'une de ses mains patina sur mon dos, leurs étant occupé à intensifier la baiser sur son visage.

Puis, je me déblottis, un peu honteuse. Sa main toujours pressée dans mon dos et l'autres amenait le breuvage à ces lèvres. Puis le regarda méfiant ou dégoûté.

-Ouais, c'est remplis d'alcool ça.

Comment pouvait t'il faire des blagues, pendant que je suis enceinte, triste et surtout très confisse mais je crois qu'il la remarqué.

-Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Shaolan me prit la main et nous avons quitté la maison. Il prenait soin de moi.

Nous sommes entré dans ma maison, toujours vide, Thomas n'était pas rentré. Nous nous sommes couché dans mon lit, l'un contre l'autre. J'étais trop fatigué pour me rappeler les détails mais je sentais ses mains sur mon ventre, touché le bébé.


	18. Chapitre 18:Nagoyaka? Serene? Serein?

Le jour plus tard, le professeur annonça un camp. C'était sur le bord de la plage, un très bel endroit. Je le savais, car à chaque année, nous y allons. Il faut se m'être en équipe de deux pour les chambres. D'habitude je me mets avec Tiffany, Sandrine avec son petit ami et Nadine avec Sonia. Mais, cette année, j'ai la vague impression que cela va changer. J'ai prévu de me mettre avec Nadine et Sandrine, sera avec son petit ami.

Nous entrons dans la classe après une courte récréation. L'enseignant entre dans la salle.

-Bon, je vais nommer des élèves et vous me dites avec qui vous êtes placé en équipe. Fushita?

-Mon frère!

-Shaolan?

-Sakura.

Je me retourne, je n'avais pas pensé à lui. Zut,

-Mais…

-Tiffany?

-Att…

-Sonia!

-Nadine?

-Euh… Sandrine!

…

Quoi? Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe? À cause de lui, tout mon petit plan est chamboulé. Je vais dormir avec lui?

Je ne cesse de le regarder, lui ne me regardait même, il écrivait ou il lisait. Soudain il leva la tête et me fit un sourire. Le professeur continua à parler…

Je suis entré chez moi ce soir-là, la tête bourrée de question. Mon frère s'approcha de moi et dit :

-Sakura, l'hôpital à appeler! Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient appelé hier soir, mais personne n'a répondu. Où étais-tu?

L'hôpital, merde? Je dis quoi… Je ne me rappelle même pas très bien comment ça s'est passé. Shaolan a dû partir avant que mon frère ne rentre.

-Je suis allé me promener pas très longtemps. Mais, est-ce que c'est grave?

Il s'assit et soupira. Il soupira encore et enfin il dit :

-Anthony, ne va pas bien, il a fait une rechute.

-Quoi?

-Il ne va pas mourir, mais il n'est pas fort et ne se réveillera pas bientôt.

La pauvre moi s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Quelques jours plus tard, je n'étais même pas allé revoir Anthony à l'hôpital. Je n'osais pas y aller. De plus, le camp arriva, j'étais un peu stressé. Je m'assis dans l'autobus avec mon partenaire, Shaolan. Je m'étais assise près de mes amies pour leurs parlés, pendant que Shaolan regardait le paysage défiler. Quelques fois je sentais sa main me caresser la cuisse, la main ou le dos. Cela me faisait rire et sourire, mais rapidement je sentais le regard de Tiffany me tuer de mille couteaux, alors je le repoussais un peu.

Nos chambres, c'était des cabines individuelles pour deux. Dans une cabine, il y avait deux lits, une garde-robe, une tablette et un petit meuble. Je défais mes bagages en guettant du coin de l'œil Shaolan. Il est vraiment, mignon avec ses petits cheveux en bataille, ça lui donne un petit côté rebelle.

Ensuite, les animateurs nous on réunit sur la plage pour un petit discourt d'encouragement. Il était encore tôt alors nous avons été sus la plage nous amuser. Moi et Shaolan sommes allés dans l'eau, avec mon costume de bain, j'étais un peu gêné. Mon ventre paraissait tellement gros, je pensais que tout le monde me regardait. Par la suite plusieurs ont fait de la pêche et ce soir-là nous avons du poisson pour souper.

Pendant le soir, nous étions tous sur la plage, bien habillé, pour nous compter des histoires d'horreur. Il faut dire que j'avais vraiment très peur… moi et les histoires de fantôme, de revenant, de monstres… Qui peut bien aimer ses trucs? À part Nadine, qui elle se régal de touts ses récits lugubres. Par la suite, nous sommes rentrés dans nos camps. J'étais encore très apeuré. J'étais dans mes couvertures, je tremblais comme une feuille et de plus ce tonnerre qui grondait dehors me faisait faire le sot. Shaolan, devait savoir que j'étais pas bien. Soudain, il se leva de sa couchette et poussa celle-ci contre la mienne. Je me suis tourné vers lui, pendant qu'il se recoucha. Dans son lit il vient contre moi, pour me rassurer. Il ne me toucha pas, mais la sensation de ne plus être seul me fit sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé. J'ai vu Shaolan, il me regardait, il était près de moi.

-Bon matin Sakura. Dure nuit?

Je souris. Un peu gêné, mais, j'étais la fille la plus heureuse du monde, je ne pouvais cesser de sourire.

-Ouais, je suis vraiment froussarde, mais avec toi ça va mieux.

Il me sourit, me prit en son bras et commença à me flatter l'épaule. Il m'embrassa le front et dit :

-Je n'aime pas quand tu as peur.

Je me blottis en ses bras, fermai les yeux et recommençai à somnoler.

Pour le petit déjeuné, les animateurs avaient donné leurs maximaux. Ils nous avaient fait des crêpes, avaient mis des nappes sur les tables, tout étaient propre. Nous n'avions absolument rien à leur reprocher. Je m'assis à la table habituelle avec mes amies et Shaolan.

Mon grand frère a déjà travaillé ici, pendant mes précédents séjours ici. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait juste m'espionner! S'il m'avait vu avec un garçon, je n'aurais pas donné chez de la peau de celui-ci.

Pendant que nous savourerions les crêpes aux petits fruits, je n'arrêtais pas de regarder Shaolan du coin de l'œil. J'étais sûr qu'il faisait de même. Nous nous espionnions! Je trouvais cela amusant et je le trouvais tellement séduisant…

L'après-midi était relax, je m'étais mise à l'écart (à cause de son ventre). J'entendais le bruit des vagues, le soleil chaud effleurer ma peau avec ses rayons, le sable fin sous mes pieds. Quoi de plus merveilleux? Soudain, une ombre vient gâcher mon petit paradis.

-Alors comme ça, t'a droit de te tenir au soleil?

Je savais qu'il parlait de mon bébé.

-Je n'ai sais rien.

Il fit un air désespéré avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Saki, tu n'ai pas allée voir de médecin depuis que tu es enceinte. Tu ne sais même pas ce qui est mauvais pour lui!

-Je ne peux pas y aller, je ne veux pas que cela se sache.

-Ouais! Mais du moins tente de manger santé.

Mangé santé? Mais, je ne mange pas si mal que ça. Puis il reprit :

-Si tu veux, nous pourrons aller ensemble chez le médecin…

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Par la suite je me suis rapprochée de lui, mais il se leva.

-Mais, avant que nous y allions, je refuse que tu t'exposes trop au soleil.

Shaolan tira la couverture sous un arbre. Puis viens à côté de moi pour un petit bisou. Puis il me prit dans ses bras pour me transporter jusqu'à l'eau.

-Non, Shao… repose-moi!

Il s'enfonça de plus en plus loin de l'eau. Je sentais l'eau froide caressant mes fesses, elle était froide! Puis encore plus loin il me redescendit tranquillement, mais je pus encercler son bassin de mes jambes. Et à l'insu de tous nos camarades de classe, nous nous embrassions fougueusement dans la mer.


	19. Chapitre 19: You? Toi? Omae?

Je vais m'en souvenir longtemps de cette escapade avec l'école. Je vais surtout en rêver. Shaolan! Je vais me rappeler de Shaolan. Il est tellement gentil et beau. Le premier soir :

--Flash back-

Il vient collé son lit contre le mien et vient se recouché juste à côté de moi. Cela me rassurer et je m'endormis bien vite.

--Fin du flash-

Le jour suivant :

--Flash back-

Le soleil s'évanouissait sous l'eau de l'océan, nous recevons les derniers rayons de la journée. Le petit vent vient soulever les mèches de cheveux rebelles de Shaolan. J'étais s'assise sur lui devant le magnifique couché de soleil. Nos corps luisaient encore d'eau salée et descendaient tranquillement de mon dos. Je passe mes mains sur sa poitrine et me penche sur son visage pour y attraper un petit baiser.

--Fin de flash-

Quand je suis amoureuse, ça me fait rêver.

Cette nuit-là.

--Flash back-

Nous sommes sortis de notre camp, pour aller sur la plage dans un coin vraiment isolé. Là où, il y avait une chute d'eau et qu'une jungle de feuille agrémentait les alentours. Nous sommes entrés dans l'eau, nagés près de la chute d'eau. Là, le sol était plus plat et plus haut, assez pour que Shaolan puisse s'asseoir et moi, me couche sur lui. Le son des l'eau m'apaisait, je sentais sa main glissée sur mes cheveux et caressant mon visage. Je me sentais si bien entre ses bras et de plus il était si protecteur.

--Fin du flash-

Je me sens dans un rêve. Dans cet autobus où le confort laisse à désirer, moi, j'avais toujours mon oreiller. Shaolan était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et moi, j'avais la tête sur ses cuisses. Sa main tenait la mienne et l'autre traversait mon dos. Je le regardai, dans ses iris chocolat… Tout ce qui importait pour l'instant c'était nous deux. Il n'y avait plus personne dans l'autobus, nous étions sur notre nuage. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses à ce camp, avec Shaolan. C'était si merveilleux!

Il n'avait pas plaisanté quand il parlait d'aller ce docteur, car avant que je rentre dans l'autobus, il m'avait donné son adresse et son numéro de téléphone.

Soudain, l'autobus coupa les moteurs. Déçue, il a fallu que je quitte Shaolan pour aller dans la voiture de mon frère qui m'attendait.

Ça fait longtemps que tu attends?

Non, non.

Je regarde sur le cadran de la voiture, il était 11 h du soir.

-Tu t'es bien amusé pendant ses 3 jours?

-Oui, c'était pas mal.

Ouais! J'ai menti, mais je ne pouvais pas tout lui raconter quand même.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence?

-Travaille, travaille, travaille.

-Ouais, c'est amusant.

Sarcastique!

Le lendemain, je sentais que je devais voir Shaolan, mais corvée de ménage.

Le surlendemain, je mis une petite robe verte, mes chaussures blanches et une passe dans mes cheveux. J'étais décidé à voir Shaolan. Peut-être que je suis tombée amoureuse? Qui aurait pu s'en douter? Et de plus, nous allons avoir un enfant. Un enfant! Je ne pouvais pas le tuer et… je sens que je l'aurais regretté et qu'il faut que je donne cette vie. De plus, je me sens très seule, Shaolan est au courant et personne d'autre… Je devrais le dire! Mais je ne pourrais jamais, surtout pas à mon frère… et mon père dans tout cela… et maman… oh, non maman, tu me vois tout le temps, tu dois tellement avoir honte de moi.

Je descends l'escalier, mon frère était absent, et m'enfuis par la porte. J'avais un peu le cœur qui palpitait. Shaolan me faisait tourner le cœur 46 fois. Je suis toute rouge quand je pense à lui. En chemin, le bâtiment et tout me refaisait penser à cette nuit où nous avions trop bu. Je n'étais pas revenu dans ses quartiers depuis ce moment là. Il y avait aussi ce vieux monsieur, avec son imperméable, il commençait à me faire peur, il me zieutait, j'étais très mal alèse. Si m'arrivait quelque chose dans ses rues…

Enfin, je rentre dans l'immeuble et arrive à sa porte. Bizarrement elle n'est pas fermée, je pousse la porte et entre. Aucun bruit! Je reconnus parfaitement son appartement. Tout était là, mais il n'y avait personne. Soudain, quelque chose attire mes yeux sur la table. Une lettre! Elle était à mon nom. Je m'assois et l'ouvre :

--Cher Sakura

Je t'aime fort et ses derniers jours n'ont que confirmé m'a pensée. Tu es belle, intelligente, sociable, sportive et tu sens bon la poire -.

Je te demande de prendre soin de notre enfant et aussi de toi. Moi, je pars...

Sakura ne finit pas la lettre. Elle a tourné de l'œil…


	20. Chapitre 20: Dénouement

Après quelques jours de somnolence, la jeune fille se réveil à l'hôpital. Elle est entourée de ses amies, son frère et un médecin. Mais la personne qu'elle cherche n'est pas là : Shaolan.

-Sakura!

Dis Nadine et Sandrine en la voyant ouvrir les yeux. Son frère lui recule et va s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Pendant que c'est, deux amies serrent Sakura dans leurs bras, une infirmière vient chercher le médecin qui s'enfuit aussitôt.

-Comment vas-tu Saki?

-Bien, je crois.

Ses amies la regardèrent avec pitié et Sakura se senti un peu mal de les voir comme cela. Elle se sentait encore plus malade. Bien vite, ses amies ont dû partir. Thomas, lui, resta coincé dans son fauteuil. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Sakura s'endormait un peu, mais tout à coup, le docteur refit une apparition. Il s'approcha de la malade.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle. Nous allons faire vite! Vous avez dû subir un choc à cause de la lettre que vous avez lue. Mais, aussi terrible que cette lettre puisse être, votre choc était trop fort pour quelqu'un de normal. Alors, nous avons décidé de faire des tests… Nous avons trouvé la cause…

Le médecin détourna son regard puis revient tranquillement.

-Vous êtes enceinte!

La jeune fille ne fût pas surprise de l'annonce, mais qu'il est dit cela devant son frère. Elle le regarda pour voir ça réaction. Le médecin poursuivit :

-Vous êtes déjà assez avancé… et il va falloir faire une vérification demain… Bon, je vous laisse vous reposer.

Il sortit de la pièce. Sakura honteuse tentait de se cacher avec sa couverture. Son frère vient s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Thomas, excuse-moi!

-Quoi?

-J'étais au courant, mais je ne voulais pas te le dire. J'avais peur de ta réaction.

-Saki!

Il l'enlaça.

-De plus, le père est parti…

Le jeune homme se décrocha et regarda Sakura dans les yeux.

-Quoi?

La jeune lui laissa tomber quelques larmes.

-Ouais, c'est pour cela que je me suis évanoui dans cet appartement.

-Ce n'est pas Anthony?

Il prit la lettre qui était posée sur la table de chevet et la lut. Puis se prit la tête entre dans les mains.

-Thomas, calme-toi!

Il marmonna quelque chose qui disait : qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!

-Thomas!

-Sakura, tu ne peux pas comprendre, j'ai fait…

-Quoi? Thomas!

-Merde! Pourquoi?

-Thomas!

-C'est ma faute Saki.

-Comment? Tu le ne savais même pas.

-Oui, oui je savais… j'ai vu le test dans la poubelle… j'ai cru… que c'était Anthony… Saki c'est moi, qui lui aie fait cela.

--Flash back-

La jeune fille entre dans la cuisine. Elle revenait de la salle de bain où elle avait mis son petit déjeuner digéré (vomir). Son frère lui tendit une assiette, elle fût très étonnée.

-Tu fais un régime ou quoi? Tu me trouves grosse.

-Non, mais j'ai décidé de manger plus santé.

--Fin du flash back-

Sakura commença à trembler, son frère vient près d'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse une rechute. Elle le regarda dune mauvais œil.

-Va-t'en!

-Saki…

-Je ne veux plus te voir, jamais.

Thomas s'exécuta. La jeune fille commença à pleurer dans son lit, en se disant que tout était de sa faute et qu'elle avait brisé la vie de tout le monde… elle en voulut aussi à Shaolan. Elle ne comprenant pas trop bien pourquoi, comment. Tant de questions se balançaient dans sa tête. Elle finit par s'endormir sur l'oreiller rempli de larmes.

Finalement, cette fille a perdu sa virginité avec un inconnu, est tombée enceinte, son frère a battu son petit ami, elle a perdu sa meilleure amie, elle est tombée amoureuse du père de son enfant, mais il s'est enfui Dieu sait où et elle est à l'hôpital. Une belle tragédie pour cette fille… mais, il y a encore une chose qu'elle ignorait, la cerise sur le gâteau : Voulant leur faire une surprise, le père de Sakura revenait à la maison… mais, sur l'océan Pacifique, ce soir-là, un avion c'est écrasé… Sakura est maintenant orpheline.

* * *

Excusez-moi, pour ceux qui trouve que la c'est trop ben vous s'en faite po là bientôt toute va mieu aller c'est comme la passe tragique, c'est méchant mais il en faut bien quelqu'une.

Bonne lecture!

**--ShaolanLee--**


	21. Chapitre 21: Après? Nochi? After?

Un jeune homme se réveille, après un sommeil plus que long. Cela fait une éternité qu'il est dans ce lit à décrépir. C'était cheveux était gras, son corps muni d'une foultitude de bleu, son esprit vagabondait. Il se leva de son trône de sommeil en prenait soin de décrocher les nombreux fils auxquels il était attaché. Il déambulait dans le couloir sans vraiment savoir où aller. Les corridors étaient vides, c'était la nuit, même les lumières avaient l'air absent. Le jeune homme marchait, marchait, marchait… il ne savait pas… il sentait qu'il devait continuer. Soudain il s'arrêta brusque, il se tourna vers la vitre et l'examina. C'était les nouveaux nés! Ses enfants dormaient à poing fermé. Le cœur du garçon s'attendrit pour un moment, il s'appuya contre la fenêtre pour mieux voir. Il pensa à sa petite amie, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un bébé avec elle. Il examiné les frimousses de petit endormit, puis il examina les chanceux qui avaient réalisé son rêve. Puis soudain il s'arrêta net, il relut :

--…

SAKURA KINOMOTO

SALLE 39

….

D'un coup de tête, il quitta les bébés et se précipita vers la chambre indiquée. La porte était grande ouverte, on pouvait voir une jeune fille aux cheveux miel et aux yeux émeraude, tenir un petit enfant dans ses bras et se balancer sur une chaise berçante. Elle tourna son regard vers l'inconnu à la porte… il n'était pas si inconnu! Anthony avance lugubrement vers elle, comme hypnotisé. Elle eut un peu peur.

-Anthony?

-Un bébé?

-Anthony, tu vas bien, tu t'es réveillé?

-Pourquoi il y a un bébé?

Dit-il avec fureur. La jeune fille porta l'enfant jusqu'à son panier.

-À qui est ce bébé?

Elle avait peur qu'il ne la frappe, où qui ne l'empoigne violemment, mais il ne fit rien de cela. Il gardait une certaine distance. Soudain, il prit son sac à main posé sur la table, prit son téléphone portable et le fixa.

-Décembre!

Le jeune homme posa le téléphone et s'assit sur le lit.

-Je suis arrivé quand ici?

-Environ Avril, pourquoi?

Il avait l'air pensif, puis soudain, il leva la tête.

-Tu m'as trompé! Tu as couché avec un gars… merde, Saki!

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Tu étais enceinte!

-Anthony…

-Bon, il faut dormir ici…

Une infirmière était entré dans la chambre et fût surprise de voir le jeune homme qui d'habitude, dormait. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Quand vous êtes-vous réveillé, monsieur?

-Pas très longtemps.

-Il faut que vous veniez avec moi, vous n'êtes pas en n'état…

L'infirmière prit Anthony par le bras et l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Anthony venait de finir quelques tests pour voir si il n'avait pas de séquelle. Par la suite, on lui annonça qu'il avait de la visite. Tiffany entra et sauta à son cou.

-Anthony, Anthony, je suis tellement heureuse!

-Tiffany…

-Je me suis fait du souci pour toi.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi?

-Ouais, chaque jour, je venais te rendre visite.

Ce n'est pas vraiment elle que le jeune homme aurait voulu entendre dire cela.

-Bien merci!

-Ce n'est rien, surtout avec Sakura… quelle garce!

Anthony fût surpris de l'entendre dire de telle chose.

-Moi, je ne t'aurais jamais fait cela.

-Tu es au courant qu'elle est à l'hôpital?

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Elle a accouché.

-Je le savais…

La jeune fille outrée, fit un air surpris.

-Je me demandais aussi pourquoi elle ne venait plus à l'école. Tu dois avoir le cœur brisé.

Elle le serra très fort contre elle.

-Il a fallu qu'elle couche avec Shaolan!

-Shaolan?

Le jeune homme la repoussa un peu, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il était en colère!

-Où est t'il?

-Ça, c'est le plus drôle! Il est reparti dans son pays.

Tiffany eut un peu petit rire. Anthony, lui ne savait plus très bien comment il devait réagir… la colère… ou la compassion.


	22. Chapitre 22:Situation finale 1

**Après une attente insoutenable voilà la fin de celle histoire. (**Ouais, je pense pas mal bonne-)

**Je vous aime gang!**

**-ShaolanLee-**

* * *

-Flash Back-

Sakura avec son gros ventre, avance lentement dans le temple. Son frère et elle était en deuil. Il y avait si peut de personne pour cette enterrement que ça en devenait insultant. Leur père n'avait beaucoup d'amis et sa famille n'était pas très grande, donc ils devaient si attendre. La vue de la jeune fille était emblouiller de larme, elle resta collé sur son frère. Elle se demandait pourquoi le mauvais sort s'achanait sur elle. Son défunt père était un homme si bon, il ne méritait pas un telle sort, du moin pas maintenant, pas au moment où elle en n'avait le plus besoin. Sakura s'était dit que c'était de sa faute, si elle n'avait pas coucher avec se gars et n'était pas enceinte et n'avait pas fait cette chute, son père n'aurait pas voulut se déplacer pour venir à son chevet. Elle s'en voulait!

-Fin du Flash-

Sakura repart chez elle, avec son frère et son bébé. C'est un petit garçon et il lui fait terriblement penser à Shaolan. Elle a déjà choisi le nom…

Elle pense que ce nom va lui porter chance et va l'aider à avoir une vie normale. Sakura avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, elle avait même choisi quelque nom à leur donner. Mais bizarrement, elle n'en prit aucun d'eux… elle s'est tournée vers un nom, qui lui rappelait Shaolan. Elle a décidé de le nommé Katsuo, se qui signifie victorieux.

L'enfant bien accosté sur sa poitrine, Sakura regardait par la fenêtre du véhicule. Elle avait l'air pensive ou de chercher quelque chose. Son frère, pour la faire sortir de ses rêveries lui dit :

-Alors comment vas-tu?

-Bien, juste un peu fatigué.

Moment de silence.

-Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas… si tu veux… ce que nous avons parlé hier.

Sakura le regarda, mais lui était trop occupé sur la route.

-Je ne sais pas encore… Tu vas avoir des problèmes.

-Pas, autant que toi.

-Ouais, mais Thomas je n'ai pas envie que tu gâches ta vie pour moi.

-Saki, tu as des études à rattrapés et pis … Tu es encore jeune…

-Toi aussi…

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies cette responsabilité… de plus si je dis que c'est mon enfant, les gens vont mieux le prendre.

-Ouais, mais Thomas…

Ils arrivent à la maison, mais ils sont surpris de voir devant celle-ci, une énorme limousine. Thomas sortit de la voiture et dit à sa petite soeur :

-Reste ici.

Au même moment, la porte de la limousine ouvre et Shaolan en sort. Il avait de la classe, habillé assez chic avec des lunettes fumées. Sakura ouvrit sa portière, mais ne voulant pas trop exposer Katsuo, resta assis. Thomas lui reconnu le jeune garçon, frustré, entra dans la maison. Sakura et Shaolan se regardèrent. Soudain, Katsuo commence à pleurer et à hurler. Shaolan sourit en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui tentait de dissiper les pleurés. Le jeune homme se pencha sur Sakura et lui prit doucement le visage, mais elle se dégagea violemment.

-Saki?

-Comment tu oses te représenter ici?

-Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer.

-Tu m'as abandonné, que peux-tu me dire pour apaiser ma souffrance.

La jeune fille s'enfuit dans la maison, suivie de Shaolan. Le jeune homme retira ses verres fumés et frappa à la porte.

-Sakura, ouvre… ouvre… je te pris Saki… pour notre enfant… ouvre… au fait as-tu trouvé un nom… Sakura? Je sais que tu m'entends… ouvre cette porte.

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux,elle avait envie, elle savait qu'il ne falait pas lui répondre. Avec son enfant, elle s'enferma à l'étage. Thomas lui observait la scène, coléreux, il ouvrit la porte à la grande surprise du jeune père. Il l'invita à entrer, les deux hommes s'assirent dans le salon. Le silence fut si long que même Thomas se sentit mal. Shaolan du prendre beaucoup de courage, il commença la conversation :

-Est-ce que tout c'est bien passé pendant mon absence?

Silence, Thomas le regarde intensément. Shaolan n'avait jamais été aussi mal de toute sa vie, sa respiration étais saccadé.

-Pas si mal, sauf sa petite escapade à l'hôpital par ta faute.

Shaolan leva la tête. Les garçons échangèrent une conversation pas très amusante. Après quelque temps, Shaolan demanda à voir Sakura.

-Elle te parlera lorsqu'elle le voudra!

Lui répondit Thomas sans un brin de gentillesse. L'enfant, se réveilla et commença à hurler. Ils se levèrent et allèrent voir le hurleur. Thomas, le prit en ses bras, il n'avait pas l'habitude tout comme Shaolan d'ailleurs.

-Il sent!

Il tendit Katsuo à Shaolan…

-Tien, papa! Si tu veux te rendre utile, change sa couche!

Surprit Shaolan le prit et le coucha sur la table et commença à défaire l'ancienne couche. Soudain il sourit.

-C'est un petit garçon!

Il prit la couche à proximité. Soudain, un entendit un petit rire de la porte. Sakura trouvait cette image très rigolote.

-Fait attention, qu'il ne te pise pas desus!

La nouvelle petite famille était dans la chambre de Sakura, Katsuo dormait dans les bras de sa maman. Shaolan s'approcha et passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Elle tourna la tête et tombe dans ses yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent.

-Je suis content que tu ais gardé cet enfant.

-Shaolan, tu m'as tellement manqué. Où étais-tu passé?

-J'étais reparti chez moi et j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Elle le regarda intriguer.

-Ma mère m'a demandé de revenir dans le domaine familial…

Il cherchait ses mots.

-…et elle vient de me donner mon héritage.

Sakura hocha de la tête.

-Je suis milliardaire!


	23. Chapitre 23: Situation finale 2

Milliardaire! Shaolan? Il ne manquait plus que cela. Je ne me vois pas du tout avec un riche… Il ne voudra plus de moi, c'est terminé.

-Mais voyons, Saki, pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Tu devrais être super contente.

-Oui, je suis heureuse pour toi, mais…

-Pour moi? Saki cet argent est pour nous deux.

Nous deux? Sommes-nous un couple? Je regarde Katsuo, en lui caressent les quelques cheveux.

-…pour nous trois!

-Shao! Toi, tu es libre, nous …

-Saki, je ne veux pas être libre, je veux être avec toi tout le reste de ma vie.

Il m'embrassa.

-Alors comment tu as appelé notre petit bonhomme?

Quelques semaines plus tard, je suis retourné à l'école. J'avais pu rattraper, grâce à l'école à la maison. Je me suis levé se matin là, j'étais encore assez fatigué, j'ai déjeuné, mis l'uniforme de l'école et bien vite je fus parti sur la rue. Je me sentais mal d'abandonner Katsuo à mon frère, mais il le faut. Shaolan était venu me chercher, tout comme moi, il retournait à l'école. Avant d'entrer dans la classe de la classe, je lui ai pris la main. Nous entrons et se fût le silence total. Tous nous regardaient, un petit malaise, je me collais un peu à Shao. Nos places étaient encore libres… Nous nous sommes assis dans le silence, puis les chuchotements ont commencé. C'était horrible, on n'aurait dit que j'étais une bête de foire. Je me retourne vers Shaolan pour voir sa réaction. Il avait l'air normal, il restait livide à eux, mais à moi il me fit un beau sourire. Puis, Tiffany passa à côté de moi, suivit de plusieurs autres filles, y compris Sonia. Elle s'arrêta devant moi et dit :

-Garce!

Elles partirent à rire (sauf Sonia). Puis Tiffany continua en élevant la voix pour que tout le monde puisse entendre :

-Alors vous couchez encore ensemble où votre enfant vous dérange trop pour cela. Si vous voulez, je peux faire la gardienne.

Toute la classe se retourna stupéfaite, quelqu'un riait…Sonia avait la tête basse. Je me suis retourné vers Shaolan, les yeux pleins d'eau. Lui avait l'air d'ignorer tout le monde, sauf moi, il ne voulait pas que je sois malheureuse. Tiffany pouvait être tellement méchante quelquefois, ses répliques m'atteignaient au plus profond de moi. Il lève la tête et dit :

-Hey Tiffany, lâche ton vibrateur pis trouve-toi un chum.

Toutes ses petites amies partirent à rire (Sonia aussi). Elles savaient que Tiffany avait des problèmes de garçons. Outrée, elle s'avança vers Sakura.

-Moi au moins je ne couche pas avec tous les gars hein?

-On le sait!

Dit Shaolan,suivit encore de rires.

-Tu es chanceuse de l'avoir, sinon tu peux être sûr que je t'aurais fait payer ce que tu as fait à mon Anthony.

Son Anthony? Avant c'était mon Anthony. Ou peut-être que maintenant c'est mon Shaolan.

Après l'école, Shaolan est venu me ramener chez moi, après quelques baisers d'au revoir, je suis entré. Mon frère était là avec Katsuo.

-Saki? Je ne peux pas m'occuper de cet enfant… il a besoin de sa mère et…

Mes larmes coulaient sur me sol, je m'écrase sur le sofa… Thomas vient me voir.

-Sakura, qui a-t-il?

-Je ne veux plus retourner à l'école.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-C'est trop dur, tout le monde est au courant et je ne peux pas continuer comme cela.

-Mais, tes études?

-Je les ferais à la maison, mais je ne retourne pas là-bas.

Compréhensif il s'éloigne, il s'arrête dans le cadre de porte pour me dire :

-En passant, Anthony a appelé, il veut que tu lui téléphones.

Je m'enfouis le visage entre mes bras…

Après avoir fait prendre le bain à Bébé, je me suis retourné dans ma chambre avec celui-ci. Katsuo avant faim, je devais lui le sein, mais ça fait tellement mal! La première fois j'ai souffert!

Après, je jouais un peu avec lui, mais il s'endormit très vite dans mes bras. Je pris le téléphone voulait appelé Anthony, j'ouvris le téléphone, mais soudain la sonnette retenti. Je fermai rapidement l'appareil et descendis l'escalier. Mon frère m'avait devancé, il ouvrit la porte. C'était justement Anthony.

-Bonsoir Thomas.

-Anthony?

-Ouais, c'est moi!

-Ça va bien, tu n'as pas de séquelle...

-Pour tout te dire, j'ai tout oublié.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Je peux entrer.

-Bien sûr.

-Sakura, je voulais te parler.

Nous sommes montés dans ma chambre avec mon petit enfant.

-Il est beau ce bébé!

-Merci Anthony…

-Ça l'a fait mal.

Je lève mon gilet et on put apercevoir une cicatrice.

-Une césarienne, ils disaient que j'étais un peu trop jeune.

Il hocha la tête. Je déposai Katsuo dans le berceau près de mon lit.

-Sakura, je t'aime!

Je me suis retournée surprise.

-Quoi?

Il me prit par le poignet et commença à m'embrasser, je me débattais. Puis soudain je pus le repousser.

-Quoi? Tu peux coucher avec des inconnus, mais pas avec moi?

Il commença à s'énerver, brisé des trucs et…


	24. Épilogue: la finale

**Épilogue**

Thomas arriva attend pour sauver sa petite sœur d'Anthony. Il fût hospitalisé en psychiatrie.

-Flash back-

Anthony, ouvrit la porte d'entrée... devant lui, Tiffany, avec une petite robe rouge.

-Tiffany, mais que fais-tu ici?

-Anthony! Il faut que t'avoue... Je suis amoureuse de toi, depuis toujours... je veux que nous...

-Tiffany!

-Fin du flash-

Tiffany ne trouva pas de petit ami. Thomas, lui continua ses études à l'université et en l'honneur se son père, il voulait devenir professeur d'archéologie. Sakura et Shaolan, se sont marié, ils ont aménagé dans leur première maison. Une grosse maison. Pour le grand malheur de Thomas qui n'aime pas Shaolan… mais je crois qu'il commence à l'apprécier depuis qui a sa nouvelle voiture sport.

Sandrine, Nadine et Yvan ne coupèrent pas les ponts avec le couple, au contraire, leur liant devient de plus en plus fort.

Sakura rencontre sa belle famille, elle fut assez surprise d'être déjà si appréciée. Surtout des quatre soeurs.

Sonia, elle ne parlait plus à Tiffany, après avoir eu plusieurs petits frères et sœurs, elle aida Sakura avec Katsuo.

Katsuo en vieillissant un peu, avait la beauté de sa mère et la fougueure de son père. Un bébé magnifique selon plusieurs.

Finalement, Sakura vécut dans cette grande maison avec son prince charme et le jeune Katsuo. Tout finis bien… mais pour combien de temps…

**Fin**

**-ShaolanLee **

* * *


	25. Mot de auteur: Finale

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lut ma fic jusqu'au bout et m'on donner des review pour m'encouragé.  
_Merci au 3 filles qui on lut la fin et mon donner des comm._

Maintenant que cette histoire est terminé j'espère que vous aller continuer de m'envoyer des **Review**, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de les lire et ça fait tellement de bien de se savoir lut! Espèrons que je me suis faite une bonne réputation à vos côté et que on se retrouvera pour une autre belle histoire avec nos amour de **Sakura** et **Shaolan!**

_**-ShaolanLee-**_

* * *


End file.
